Time Force: La Conquistadora de Tiempo
by Joan Carrington
Summary: Mike y Pamela ahora conocían la identidad de su padre, y desde la desaparición de Kaitlyn, la vida para los Peabody y los Peterson ya no es la misma, los otros integrante de La Fuerza del Tiempo estan escondidos, pero esa paz no durara mucho, pues una nueva amenaza surgirá, una amenaza llamada "La Conquistadora de Tiempo".
1. Chapter 1

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS AL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, "Time Force: La Conquistadora de Tiempo" ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO...**

Mientras tanto en el presente, Penny habia llegado al penthouse a recoger a sus hijos.

-Mike! Pamela! ya llegue! hay un cambio de planes, tendremos que mudarnos devuelta a Paris!- exclamo Penny

Penny en ese momento se percato de una figura humana entre las sombras, cosa que la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Quien esta ahi?- pregunto Penny temerosa

Aquella figura salio de las sombras, era Sherman con una mirada de frialdad.

-Oh, Sherman, es probable que te preguntes que hago aqui, es que le pedi a Riley un favor, hubo una emergencia en mi trabajo y tendre que regresar a Paris con mis hijos- explico Penny con una risa incomoda

-Cuando planeabas decirme?- pregunto el pelirrojo con voz fria

-Te lo acabo de decir, le pedi un favor a Riley porque tuve una emergencia en el trabajo- respondio Penny empezandose a poner nerviosa

-No hablo de eso- respondio Sherman empezando a poner una voz amenazante y acercandose lentamente a Penny

-Sherman, me estas asustando- opino Penny empezando a retroceder

-Cuando Penny? cuando planeabas decirmelo?- pregunto Sherman con voz amenazante

-No se de que estas hablando!- respondio Penny intentando defenderse

-Cuando pensabas decirme que Mike y Pamela son mis hijos!?- pregunto Sherman

-QUE?!- gritaron los 3 chicos que acababan de salir del pasadizo que llevaba al vueltatras

Sherman y Penny vieron la cara de sorpresa y desilucion de sus respectivos hijos.

Apenas Kaitlyn reacciono y se echo a correr de vuelta a la maquina del tiempo y Mike y Pamela empezaron a seguirla.

-Mike y Pamela son mis hermanos?- pensaba Kaitlyn con demasiadas emociones mezcladas en su interior

-Kaitlyn no! espera!- gritaron Mike y Pamela persiguiendo a la pelirroja hasta que regresaron a la camara del vueltatras

-No les duele que les hayan mentido toda su vida?- pregunto Kaitlyn entrando al vueltatras

-Nosotros tambien estamos tan impresionados como tu, pero no es para que huyas de esa manera!- opino Pamela

-Ustedes no lo entieden! no lo entenderan nunca!- exclamo Kaitlyn accionando el boton del vueltatras y entraron en un tunel de tiempo

-Kaitlyn! regresa la maquina!- ordeno Pamela

-No!- exclamo Kaitlyn

Entre Mike y Pamela intentaron arrebatarle el volante a Kaitlyn, hasta que por tanto forcejeo, lo terminaron arrancando.

-Mika lo que hiciste Kaitlyn!- excalmo Pamela

En ese momento, del panel de control de la maquina empezaron a salir chispas que repentinamente cambiaron a explosiones.

-Que esta sucediendo?- pregunto Mike

En ese momento una de las explosiones rompio la puerta del vueltatras y de una explosion, los 3 salieron volando.

Mike y Pamela por sus poderes de supervelocidad alcanzaron a agarrarse.

Desafortunadamente, Kaitlyn no tuvo la misma suerte y cayo fuera de la maquina y fue absorvida en el tunel de tiempo.

-Kaitlyn!- gritaron Mike y Pamela con horror al ver a su media hermana menor perderse en el tunel de Tiempo y desaparecer para siempre...


	2. Chapter 2

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, COMO LO HABRAN NOTADO ESTE FIC EMPEZO JUSTO DONDE TERMINO EL ANTERIOR ASI QUE AQUI VERAN LO QUE PASO DESPUES Y LAS COSAS SE PONDRAN PEOR A CONFORME AVANCEN LOS CAPITULOS, AI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR… COMENCEMOS…**

La máquina logro regresar a su tiempo, DONDE Sherman, Penny y Riley los estaban esperando.

-Mike! ¡Pamela! ¿Se encuentran bien? - pregunto Sherman

-No gracias a ti- opino Pamela con una voz fría y de molestia

-Donde esta Kaitlyn? - pregunto Sherman revisando el interior de la maquina

-¡Cayo del vueltatras a un vórtice temporal, cuando el panel de control exploto y no pudimos salvarla, tu hija y ahora nuestra media hermana ha desaparecido y todo es culpa tuya!- grito Mike saliendo de la maquina junto a su melliza

-Vámonos mamá- respondió Mike y el, su gemela y madre se alejaron

-Penny! ¡No puedes quitarme a mis hijos! ¡Son mis hijos! - grito Sherman

-¡Oh claro que puedo, si pude quitártelos antes de que ellos nacieran y sin que supieras de su existencia por década y media y lo hare ahora! ¡Ya perdiste a tu hija, ahora volverás a perder a tus hijos, esta vez para siempre! - grito Penny

Penny y sus hijos regresaron al penthouse, pero justo antes de que pudieran ingresar al elevador…

-Mike! Pamela! A dónde van? - pregunto Peabody II entrando junto con los demás perros

-Lejos de aquí y lejos de Sherman, ya ha causado demasiado daño para nosotros- respondió Penny

-Iremos con ustedes, desde que se separó el equipo hemos tenido que aguantar las quejas de Sherman y no hemos podido escapar porque en ninguna otra parte nos aceptaran- respondió Andrómeda

-Separación del equipo? - preguntaron Mike y Pamela desconcertados

-Vengan entonces- respondió Penny

Los 6 canes parlantes abordaron el elevador, pero en ese momento…

-Penny espera! ¿Ni siquiera lo has considerado? - pregunto Sherman acercándose

-Aléjate de ellos! - gruñeron los 6 canes, e incluso algunos le ladraron

Una vez que los 9 estuvieron a bordo del elevador, lograron salir del pent-house.

Sherman mas molesto que nunca regreso a la cámara del vueltatras, Riley aún seguía ahí.

La rubia se sentía mal por la desaparición de su hija, y fue ahí cuando la bombardearon recuerdos de su adolescencia cuando Kaitlyn los había visitado accidentalmente en el pasado.

Mientras tanto, Kaitlyn se encontraba inconsciente, flotando dentro del vórtice temporal.

-Kaitlyn… Kaitlyn… despierta- decía una voz- despierta Kaitlyn, aun no tienes todas las respuestas

La pelirroja despertó, se encontraba en un espacio negro que era iluminado por una luz proveniente de arriba.

-Hola? ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto Kaitlyn

-Estas en un espacio neutro entre las dimensiones y el espacio tiempo- respondió aquella voz manifestándose de forma física cono un ser con una capucha negra

-Quién eres? ¡¿Y qué quieres de mí?!- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Yo…- respondió la figura quitándose su capucha-… soy tu abuelo… Aksel y quiero darte todas las respuestas

-No puede ser, mi abuelo es un hombre de Inglaterra llamado Henry y mi otro abuelo se llama Stan

-Oh… tu abuela Jessica no te lo conto verdad? - pregunto Aksel

-Contarme qué?- pregunto Kaitlyn desconcertada

En ese momento apareció un objeto similar a un espejo.

-Esto… es el espejo de la verdad, mira aquí… y conoceras todas las verdades y errores que tu padre ha cometido en todos estos años- respondio Aksel

La pelirroja se acerco al espejo y empezaron a aparecer imágenes, del oscuro pasado de Jessica, su relación con Henry, el viaje al espacio que salio mal, la vida de sus tios Margo, Edith, Agnes y Antonio, cosa de la cual ella no tenia idea de su existencia, la vida de Sherman con el Sr Peabody, la conexión entre Sherman y Margo, la etapa de los Chios como La Fuerza del Tiempo, los demás miembros, cosa de la cual, Kaitlyn no tenia idea, en ese momento aparecieron los errores, como Sherman se dejo manipular para traicionar a sus amigos, la pelea entre Sherman y Antonio, el intento de Sherman de recuperar el equipo en los Grandes héroes, etc...

-Papá jamas me conto nada de esto, el dijo que era hijo unico y que el abuelo Peabody lo habia adoptado y que los abuelos Henry y Jessica lo adoptaron cuando Peabody murio, esto no puede ser verdad, todos estos años mi papá me ha mentido? y mas ahora que se que Mike, el chico con el que salia es mi medio hermano? esto debe ser un mal sueño, como quisiera despertar- decia Kaitlyn asi misma

-Oh, quisieras que esto es un sueño, pero no lo es- respondio Aksel

Kaitlyn volteo al espejo y vio su reflejo su reflejo camino hacia ella y salio del espejo, ahora habia 2 Kaitlyns, la normal que era de ojos azules con sus lentes circulares y el reflejo que era de ojos color ambar brillante y no tenia lentes.

-Ahora que me dejaste entrar, yo me encargare de exterminar a La Fuerza del Tiempo, no mas mentiras!- dijo la Kaitlyn malvada

-Oye oye calmate no lo haz pensado bien, si papá nos oculto todo eso debio ser por algo- opino la Kaitlyn normal poniendose a la defensiva

-Y tu crees que te vas a interponer, no creo que seas capaz de vencerme, eres debil! y yo lo suficientemente real como para vencerte- respondio la Kaitlyn malvada

-Quieres apostar?- pregunto Kaitlyn

Kaitlyn y la Kaitlyn malvada empezaron a pelear, a diferencia de la normal, la Kaitlyn malvada tenia poderes de superfuerza y lanzaba descargas de energia roja.

La Kaitlyn normal lo unico que podia hacer era esquivar los ataques, pues era muy agil.

-No puedes escaparte de mi, quiero que me veas cuando te mate! y quiero ver cuando la luz... escape de tus ojos!- grito la Kaitlyn malvada

Kaitlyn logro con el espejo deviar uno de los ataques el cual reboto e impacto en la cara de la Kaitlyn malvada quemandole el lado izquierdo.

La Kaitlyn malvada se enfurecio con eso y con otro ataque logro romper el espejo y acorralo a la Kaitlyn normal

-Oye no prefieres negociar primero?- pregunto Kaitlyn

La Kaitlyn malvada golpeo fuertemente y repetidamente a la Kaitlyn normal hasta dejarla moribunda.

-A partir de ahora, ya no me vas a estorbar- respondio la Kaitlyn

La Kaitlyn malvada con toda la fuerza de sus poderes lanzaba una fuerte descarga de energia a la Kaitlyn que ya hacia casi inherte en el suelo.

-Deja el pasado morir... matalo... y asi que convertiras en quien deber ser, y podras derramar sangre por todo el universo, en perfecto equilibrio... como todo debe estar- dijo la Kaitlyn Malvada

Y de un momento a otro, la Kaitlyn normal desaparecio.

La Kaitlyn malvada volteo hacia Aksel.

-Y ahora cuales son sus ordenes... abuelo?- pregunto la Kaitlyn malvada

Desde ahora... Kaitlyn Peabody deja de existir, ahora seras... "La Conquistadora de Tiempo"- respondio Aksel con una voz siniestra

Y la conquistadora esbozo una sonrisa malvada...


	3. Chapter 3

Durante el siguiente año, La Conquistadora con un dispositivo de viaje en el tiempo proporcionado por su abuelo, logro viajar a diferentes lineas de tiempo cometiendo crimenes.

Desde destruir aldeas en el siglo XIX, causar la tormenta maritima que mato a los padres de Anna y Elsa, asesinar al tio de Gogo en la carcel junto a su equipo de siniestros, intentar matar a Hiro y Tadashi incendiando su casa, y claro ya se habia ganado un enemigo, un joven, alto, de cabello blanco y largo, ojos plateados y estaba vestido con un traje similar al de Capitan America, pero sin casco y en un color muy oscuro.

-No podras detenerme Riden!- respondio la Conquistadora quien corria entre los techos de un poblado de Noruega en 1835

La Conquistadora ahora usaba una capa y capucha color negro, la capucha cubria parcialmente el cuerpo de la chica, quien por sus poderes habia cambiado drasticamente ahora lucia como una doncella de 20 años, extremadamente atractiva, cadera ancha, pechos grandes y udaba un traje negro entallado con detalles en rojo, cosa que facilmente haria que cualquier hombre la viera y quedara emblesmado, y ella aprovecharia asesinandolos.

-Claro que si! te conozco muy bien!- exclamo el chico

-Nadie sabe en realidad quien soy! Yo soy La Conquistadora de Tiempo, y tu! Riden, ya no te interpondras en mi camino!- gruño La Conquistadora

Y con un potente ataque, La Conquistadora aprisionaria a Riden y lo lanzaria al espacio, donde nadie podria oir sus gritos.

La Conquistadora regreso con su maestro y abuelo.

-Haz avanzado mucho en este año Conquistadora- respondio Aksel- ahora tienes la capacidad de lograr el perfecto balance

-Que nesecito hacer?- pregunto Kaitlyn

Mientras tanto... Riden se encontraba sin rumbo flotando en el espacio, hasta que fue encontrado por una nave espacial que se encontraba orbitando Marte, pues era una de las naves de las nuevas colonias.

Regresando con la Conquistadora...

-Eso es todo?- pregunto Kaitlyn

-Asi es, ellos son tus heraldos, estaran bajo tus ordenes ahora, el es Maw, ella es Proxima, el es Corvus, el es Obsidian y ella es Giganta- respondio Aksel

-Perfecto, he esperado mucho tiempo para esto- sonrio La Conquistadora malignamente

Mientras tanto en la Tierra habian pasado 2 años, Sherman intentaba reparar la maquina vueltatras, y con cada vez que lo lograba e intentaba usarla, le era inútil pues se volvia a descomponer.

Sherman habia descuidado su aspecto, ahora tenia el cabello mas largo y las patillas y un poco de barba le habia crecido.

Por mas que Riley intento ayudarlo, el pelirrojo no se rendia, queria encontrar a su hija, no falto mucho para que se teminaran de convencer de que jamas habian tenido una hija llamada Kaitlyn...


	4. Chapter 4

Penny por su parte le conto toda la verdad a sus hijos Mike y Pamela, desde su origen, la formacion y desolucion de "La Fuerza del Tiempo" sin perder ningun detalle.

Mike y Pamela al final compendieron las razones de su madre, no obtante, ahoroha ambos hermanos le tenian cierto desprecio hacia su padre Sherman.

Mike sabiendo la verdad y la conexion que tenia con su media hermana Pamela y que la había perdido para siempre, habia empezado su noviazgo oficial con Bruni.

Pamela por otro lado, jamas había imaginado que el hobre al que había admirado por tantos años, era su padre y mucho menos imagino lo mucho que hizo sufrir a Penny y al antiguo equipo en el pasado.

Era una noche tranquila en Nueva York, una pareja adulta salía de su casa en la calle Bleecker.

El hombre con ayuda de un anillo especial, creo un portal circular hecho de chispas naranjas.

-Donde están Idun y Vidar?- pregunto el hombre que era de 37 años, cabello rubio platinado, patillas, ojos verdes y estaba vestido con ropa azul antigua (como de hechicero), capa morada, un cetro dorado y una corona.

-Tranquilo Andy, de seguro fueron a dormir a sus hijos, recuerda que hace años tu hermana tuvo trillizas- opino su esposa que era una mujer de 37 años, cabello suelto y castaño con un gran mechon color rubio platinado, muy atractiva y estaba vestida con un vestido antiguo color morado con azul oscuro, con una capa morada y una corona.

-Si Birgit, lo recuerdo, me sorprende como es que ella, Angelita y la Sabionda aguantaron tener tantos hijos a la vez- opino Andy- sin mencionar a mis primas

-Creeme, por experiencia es super doloroso, al menos yo tuve la suerte de que tuve a nuestras hijas una por una- opino Birgit

-Ya llegamos! perdon por la tardanza- respondio Idun quien tenia 37 años, con su cabello platinado largo hasta la cintura ojos azul brillante y estaba vestida con un vestido azul medio con detalles en azul oscuro y una capa azul oscuro.

-Ya era hor Idun, y Vidar donde esta?- pregunto Andy

-Me hablabas cuñado?- pregunto Vidar quien ahora tenia 38 apareciendo atras de Andy

-Baboso! Deja de hacer eso! que espantas a la gente! estas igual que mi cuñado Kurt cuando era adolecente- se quejo el platinado- agradece que tengo perfecto control de mis poderes, porque si no...

-Ay ya dejen de pelearse, que van a despertar a los niños- respondio Birgit

-Esta bien querida- respondio Andy

Los 4 cruzaron el portal teletransportador y llegaron a un bosque nevado de unas montañas en Noruega.

-Lindo lugar- opino Vidar

-Siguenos Vidar, queremos que veas algo- respondio Andy

Los 4 caminaron por un rato montaña arriba y llegaron hasta un imponente castillo hecho de hielo.

-Entonces este es el famoso castillo de Hielo de que tanto me hablaron?- pregunto Vidar

-Asi es, mi mamá hizo este castillo hace muchos años, Idun y Yo hace poco le hicimos unos cuantos cambios, le dimos nuestro propio estilo- explico Andy mientras subian la escalera de hielo.

-Oh si, aqui fue nuestra boda, te perdiste de toda la diversion esa vez, hasta Idun se divirtio- opino Birgit- quiero que mis hijas se casen aqui

-Lo se pero tenia que avisarles a mis padres que estaba bien, que bueno que mi cerebro elimino todo eso que vivimos cuando eramos prisioneros- opino Vidar

-Hablas de cuando Sherman nos traiciono y nos encerro a todos? si, eso es algo que los niños no pueden saber- opino Idun

-Que suerte que Antontio, Margo, Azarim y Zita lograron sacarnos de ahi- opino Birgit

-Si, que bueno, Sherman era un inutil, que bueno que no tendremos que volverle a ver la cara a ese tonto, jeje- rio Andy

En ese momento se oyo un estruendo de afuera.

Los 4 salieron al balcon del castillo de hielo y vieron que un poblado a lo lejos a lo lejos estaba siendo atacado.

Andy con ayuda de su anillo creo un portal teletransportador hacia aquel poblado y cruzaron.

El poblado estaba en llamas, las casas estaban destruidas y casi no habia sobrevivientes.

-Pero que paso aqui?- pregunto Idun mortificada

-Miren! hay alguien aun vivo aqui! -exclamo Birgit

Los 4 corrieron hacia el unico hombre sobreviviente.

-Se encuentra bien? que sucedio aqui?- pregunto Andy

-Nos atacaron de repente, mataron a mi hijo y a todos, me dejaron un mensaje, querian que les dijera a "La Fuerza del Tiempo" que "La Conquistadora de Tiempo" ya viene, ya viene!- exclamo el hombre dando su ultimo respiro

Andy, Idun, Brigit y Vidar se miraron extrañados.

-Quien?- preguntaron los 4


	5. Chapter 5

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDONEN LA TARDANZA, PERO COMO ESTOY EN EN SEMANA DE EXAMENTES Y PROYECTOS FINALES Y QUE HAN CONSUMIDO EL TIEMPO, PERO AHORA SI ESTOY DE VUELTA Y CON MAS CAPITULOS, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULOS.**

Al día siguiente en Nueva York, Sherman y Riley corrían por el central Park.

-Oye quieres esperarme? Ya no soy tan fuerte como antes- respondió Sherman todo sudoroso

-Ves lo que pasa por usarlos de más? - bromeo Riley

\- ¿Oye nunca te ha pasado que en tu sueño corres, y de repente te dan ganas de orinar? - pregunto Sherman deteniéndose

-No ninguna- respondo Riley

Sherman y Riley se detuvieron.

Sherman a sus 37 años ahora tenía canas arriba de las orejas, se rasuro la barba, y con su mismo arreglo de cabello con el fleco hacia atrás.

Riley por su parte a sus 37 años tenía su típico cabello rubio y corto a la altura del cuello, ella y Sherman traían puesto ropa para hacer ejercicio, con la diferencia de que Sherman traía un dispositivo triangular que emitía una luz azul claro en el pecho.

-Te digo algo? Anoche soñé, que teníamos una hija, lo llamábamos igual que nuestra hija desaparecida- respondió Sherman

-...Entonces tu soñaste que yo volvía a estar embarazada y que volvíamos a tener a Kaitlyn?- pregunto Riley incrédula

-Así es- respondió Sherman con naturalidad

-Oye... se lo mucho que te dolió haber perdido a nuestra hija, a mi también, pero ya aceptamos que ella no va a regresar, ella de seguro debió desintegrarse en ese túnel de tiempo- explico Riley

-Talvez Riley- opino Sherman

-Pero tienes a tus otros 2 hijos, a Mike y Pamela- respondió Riley

-Ellos no quieren saber nada de mí, están furiosos conmigo desde que se enteraron que yo era su padre, y creo que Penny debió regresarse con ellos a Paris- respondió Sherman

-Es posible, pero sabes que ya no debes preocuparte, te prometo que los 2 podremos salir adelante juntos- respondió Riley

-Lo se querida- respondió Sherman- sabes que? No mas sorpresas

-De acuerdo- respondió Riley

Ambos se dieron un apasionado beso.

Y en ese momento...

-Sherman Peabody! - respondió una voz conocida apareciendo a través de un portal circular de chispas naranjas- Soy el Príncipe de Hielo Anders Adgar Westerguard de Arendelle, talvez no me recuerdes y no quieras, pero necesito tu ayuda

-Disculpa ¿vendes entradas al circo? ¿O cómo porque este vestido como los fenómenos del siglo XIX? ¿Y desde cuando te haces llamar "Principe"? - pregunto Sherman

-Esto no es ningún juego Sherman, el destino del mundo depende de nosotros- respondió Andy con seriedad

-Nosotros quienes? - pregunto Sherman

En ese momento apareció Birgit.

-Sherman! Riley!

-Birgit? - pregunto Riley

-Creo que la encontramos- respondió la castaña

Momentos después Sherman y Riley se encontraban en el hogar de Andy y Birgit.

-El año pasado la línea temporal era estable, hasta que... Boom, un individuo cayo de una máquina del tiempo, estando perdida sufriría una transformación que la cambaría drásticamente, y ahora tiene el objetivo maximizar su poder para exterminar a la mitad de la población- explico Andy

-Como dijeron que se llama? - pregunto Sherman quien estaba sentado en un sillon

-La Conquistadora de Tiempo, invade líneas temporales, mata a quien se le da la gana, ella mato a una población en Noruega para que nos dieran el aviso de que ya viene, el equipo debe reunirse con urgencia- respondió Birgit- nosotros solos no podemos

-Ella tiene razón, Sherman, el equipo debe reunirse de nuevo no importa esa pelea que tuviste con Antonio hace casi 20 años, solo unidos y peleando... podríamos detenerla - respondió Riley

\- No lo se Riley... no se si quiera que el equipo deba reunirse- respondió Sherman poniéndose de pie

-Ay, podrías hacer tu ego aun lado por un segundo? ¿No entiendes que esto es de vida o muerte?- pregunto Riley

-Debes escucharla, ella tiene razon, solo todo el equipo junto puede enfrentarla- respondio Andy

-Sherman, si la Conquistadora de Tiempo logra maximizar su poder...- dijo Birgit

-...Destruira la vida en la tierra en una escala otrora inimaginable- respondio Andy con seriedad

-En serio dijiste otrora inimaginable?- pregunto Sherman con sarcasmo

-Y en serio te recargas en el caldero del cosmos?- pregunto Andy enfriandole la mano al pelirrojo para que reaccionara, cosa que le molesto

-Voy a permitir eso?- pregunto Sherman molesto poniendose de frente a Andy

-Si no hacemos nuestro trabajo, La Conquistadora de Tiempo nos matara, debemos de estar unidos para vencerla!- opino Andy

-Y en que trabajas a parte de congelarles el corazon a las demas personas?- pregunto Sherman

-Protejo tu realidad... animal!- se burlo Andy

Sherman se enfurecio.

-Oigan, no es momento para pelear, el resto del equipo esta alla afuera y nesecitamos buscarlos- respondio Idun

-Y quien eres tu como para darme ordenes?- pregunto Sherman

-Oye! no le hables asi a mi hermana!- gruño Andy

-Que? tu hermana?- pregunto Sherman

-Soy Idun Elizabet de Arendelle, la hermana gemela de Andy- respondio la platinada- Nos conocimos hace 20 años en alemania

-Con que hay mas alimañas congelantes como tu eh? almenos tu hermana tiene buenos atributos que la salvan de que la arreste, ya me imagino los de Helena o los de Ellinor y Kristy- opino Sherman

-Yo estoy de testigo de haber presenciado en vivo y a todo color esos atributos, y Ken, Elliot y Kurt tambien tuvieron sus respectivas oportunidades con las suyas- opino Vidar

-Oigan ya dejen de pelearse, deben olvidar por lo menos un momento de lo que paso hace 20 años con todo esto del acta y ponernos a trabajar, ya tenemos a 5 miembros del equipo- respondio Riley

-Tiene razon- agrego Birgit

-Va a ser dificil, Penny no quiere hablar conmigo, y en cuanto al resto solo Antonio sabe donde estan- respondio Sherman

En ese momento empezo a rodearlos una ventizca.

-Porfavor dime que tu, Birgit o Idun no estan creando esta ventisca- respondio Sherman

-No en este momento, no- opino Andy

En ese momento un ruido estruendoso empezo a sonar desde afuera.

Sherman, Riley, Andy, Birgit, Idun y Vidar salieron y vieron que en habia una nave espacial con forma de anillo gigante en el cielo...


	6. Chapter 6

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, HOY ESTOY MUY EMPOCIONADO, PUES DESPUES DE MUCHA ESPERA, AYER SACARON EL PRIMER AVANCE DE AVENGERS 4: END GAME, YA ESTA MI REACCION EN MI CANAL PARA LO VAYAN A VER, ESTA GENIAL.**

 **AHORA SI VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Mientras tanto en un autobus 2 hermanos adolecentes, de 17 años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules llegaron a sentir una sensacion de peligro.

Eran Mike y Pamela.

Ambos hermanos rubios voltearon hacia la ventana y vieron aquella nave en forma de anillo, cosa que los sorprendio.

-Bruni, nesecitamos que los distraigas- respondio Mike llamando la atencion de su novia platinada que estaba sentada junto a algunas de sus hermanas adelante.

La platinada volteo y vio lo mismo por la ventana.

-Oh, es enserio? Vamos a morir! hay una nave especial!- grito Bruni y sus hermanas menores tambien

Mike y Pamela aprovecharon esa distraccion y se pusieron rapidamente sus trajes y salieron por la ventana del autobus.

-Que les pasa? que jamas han visto una nave espacial?- pregunto el conductor que ya era mayor de edad.

Mike y Pamela salieron del autobus y se hecharon a correr a donde la nave causaba todos esos destrosos.

Regresando con Sherman y el resto...

Entre Andy, Birgit e Idun crearon una ventisca que detuvo la maquina gigante.

Sherman, Andy, Birgit, Idun, Vidar y Riley caminaron en medio de la calle y vieron como 2 individuos bajaron de la nave.

-Escuchenme, y regocijence, estan a punto de morir en manos de los heraldos de la Conquistadora- respondio uno de los individuos, era Maw

-Ay perdon la tierra hoy esta cerrada, asi que empaquen sus cosas y larguense de aqui!- respondio Sherman

-Principe de Hielo, ese es el hombre al que tanto protegen de la Conquistadora?- pregunto Maw con sarcasmo

-Pues no se que quiera la Conquistadora, pero estan allanando esta ciudad y este planeta- respondio Andy creando escudos de magia congelante

Birgit e Idun hicieron lo mismo.

-Osea que te largues Calamardo!- respondio Sherman

-El me agota, traeme a Sherman- ordeno Maw a Obsidian

-Riley te apuntas?- pregunto Sherman

-Eh... podria... si es que mis poderes aun me responden, no los he usado en años- opino la rubia empezando a hacer esfuerzo por liberar sus poderes de capos de fuerza e invisibilidad

-Y porque no sale?- pregunto Sherman

-No lo se, te dije que hace años que no los uso- respondio Riley fastidiada

Por su parte Obsidian se acercaba mas y mas mientras destrozaba los autos de su camino.

-No hay tiempo para eso, ese gigantote sacado de la pelicula "Lilo y Stich" viene hacia nosotros- respondio Sherman

-Si ya lo se!- respondio Riley

La rubia volvio a hacer el esfuerzo por hacer sus campos de fuerza pero no funcionaba.

-Querida me estas avergonzando frente a los magos- opino Sherman incomodo

-Lo lamento, pero mis poderes ya no me responden!- se quejo Riley

-Esta bien yo me encargo- respondio Sherman

Obsidian ahora con el camino libre, se echo a correr hacia Sherman y los demas.

Sherman en ese momento presiono el dispositivo que traia en el pecho y de ahi empezaron a salir una gran cantidad de luces azules que le crearon una armadura color rojo con negro.

Y con un potente disparo saco a Obsidian del camino lanzandolo lejos.

-Y eso de donde salio?- pregunto Birgit sorprendida

-Nanotecnologia, les gusta?- pregunto Sherman

En ese momento Maw saco volando a Sherman.

-No dejen que se lo lleve!- exclamo Andy

Birgit corrio y empezo a volar para atrapar a Sherman.

-Ahora tu esposa vuela?- pregunto Riley

-Asi es, asi que nesecitare que te pongas a salvo en lo que tus poderes despiertan- respondio Andy creando un portal y enviando a Riley a travez de el

Riley ahora se encontraba en un parque.

En ese momento Maw empezo a lanzarles arboles.

-Idun, Vidar! protejanos!- respondio Andy

-A la orden hermano- respondio Idun creando un muro de hielo

Por su parte, Birgit logro atrapar a Sherman, pero para su mala suerte, Obsidian les lanzo un maso gigante que los derribo al parque en el que estaba Riley.

-Sherman! Birgit! se encuentran bien? como va todo? bien o mal?- pregunto la rubia

-Super super bien, te quedaras ahi? o nos vas a ayudar?- pregunto Birgit

-Lo intento, pero no responde!- se quejo Riley

En ese momento Obsidian volvio a aparecer y les lanzo otravez el maso.

Birgit agarro a Riley y la saco de ahi, mientras que Sherman estaba a punto de ser aplastado, hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

-Hola fortachon- respondieron Mike y Pamela


	7. Chapter 7

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, MI TEMPORADA DE EXAMENES YA SE VA A ACABAR AUNQUE AUN ME FALTA UN EXAMEN EL DIA DE MAÑANA.**

 **Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: TE ENTIENDO, YO TAMBIEN ESTUVE EN SEMANA DE EXAMENES, DE HECHO TODAVIA ME FALTA UNO POR HACER Y ESE ULTIMO EXAMEN ME TOCA MAÑANA, AFORTUNADAMENTE CASI TODOS LOS EXAMENES QUE TUVE FUERON PRACTICOS, CREEME CON UNO DE ELLOS CASI SE ME ACABA EL PRESUPUESTO, NO ES FACIL HACER UNA ESTATUA DE WOLVERINE ESTILO STEAMPUNK Y CON PUROS ARTICULOS DEPORTIVOS, Y CON RESPECTO A TU PREGUNTA, MIKE Y PAMELA JAMAS SE FUERON DE NUEVA YORK SU VIAJE ESTABA PROGRAMADO PARA MUCHO DESPUES Y DURANTE ESE TEMPO, AMBOS Y SU MADRE PROCURARON NO ACERCARSE A SHERMAN, PERO COMO AMBOS HERMANOS SON SUPERHEROES, TENIAN UN TRABAJO QUE CUMPLIR DURANTE ESA INVASION, Y SI, TIENES RAZON, RILEY SI QUE TIENE SUS PODERES BASTANTE OXIDADOS, LO QUE PASA ES QUE COMO DEJO DE USARLS CUANDO EL EQUIPO SE SEPARO, PUES LA PRACICA SE FUE PERDIENDO Y SUS PODERES DEJARON DE RESPONDERLE Y RESPECTO A TU OTRA PREGUNTA DEL PORQUE ANDY Y SU FAMILIA USA ROPA SIMILAR A LA DEL FIC DE MADAME PURPLE, PUES… EN EL CAPITULO SE EXPLICARA…**

En ese momento Obsidian volvio a aparecer y les lanzo otravez el maso.

Birgit agarro a Riley y la saco de ahi, mientras que Sherman estaba a punto de ser aplastado, hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

-Hola fortachon- respondieron Mike y Pamela

-Hijos de donde salieron?- pregunto Sherman sorprendido

-Ibamos en un viaje escolar, y no nos llames hijos!- respondio Mike

-Y este gigantote que quiere?- pregunto Pamela

-Viene del espacio a decirnos que una tal Conquistadora de Tiempo viene a matarnos- respondio Sherman

Mientras tanto Maw habia lanzado a Idun y a Vidar lanzandoles u hidrante, y capturo a Andy con los ladrillos de un edificio.

-Tienes increibles poderes, debes ser popular con los niños- opino Maw

El alienigena intento tocar al platinado, pero la mano se le congelo.

-Ahhhhh!- gruño Maw

-Es un hechizo simple pero inquebrantable- respondio Andy

-Desearas haber muerto- gruño Maw

El alienígena libreo a Andy y lo hizo estrellarse contra el parabrisas de uno de los autos.

Acto seguido, Maw le lanzó un ataque piroquinectico al platinado, cosa que no tardo en debilitarlo. Una vez que el platinado ya hacía en el suelo, Maw lo aprisiono y se lo llevo flotando.

-Tu vendrás con nosotros, talvez le intereses a la Conquistadora- opino Maw

-Oye idiota! ¡No te llevaras a mi hermano! - grito Idun levantándose

-Vaya vaya vaya! Pero que tenemos aquí- opino Maw sonriendo

El alienígena hizo lo mismo con Idun, le lanzó un ataque piroquinectico el cual también la debilito

-Idun!- grito Vidar mientras veía mortificado como se llevaban a su esposa

Regresando al parque…

-Niños! ¡Ese demente intenta llevarse a mi esposo y a mi cuñada! ¡Síganlo, no dejen que se los lleve! - exclamo Birgit

-Tu no les dices a mis hijos que hacer! ¡Yo sí! - gruño Sherman

-Claro que no! - Gritaron Mike y Pamela- a la orden tía Birgit!

-No te lo dije hace años? El amor logra cosas inimaginables- opino Birgit burlonamente

-Grrrr- gruño Sherman

Mientras tanto Mike y Pamela con sus poderes de velocidad, perseguían a Maw quien se llevaba a Andy y a Idun. Hasta que por fin cuando ambos hermanos al fin tenían a ambos platinados, la nave los atrapo y se los llevo.

-Noooooo!- gritaron Mike y Pamela mientras eran atraídos por la nave

Regresando a la batalla en el parque, entre Birgit y Vidar lograron mutilarle uno de sus brazos a Obsidian.

Sherman y Birgit volaron hacia la nave la cual empezó a elevarse.

-Birgit! ¡No puedes venir conmigo, aunque sepas volar, no puedes respirar en el espacio, yo con mi traje si puedo y mis hijos están allá, debo ir por ellos! - exclamo Sherman acelerando

-Rayos! - se quejó Birgit- sabía que algo le faltaba a esa poción que Helena me dio hace años

Mientras tanto en la nave, la cual ya estaba saliendo de la atmosfera, Mike y Pamela empezaban a quedarse sin oxígeno.

\- ¿¡Niños que hacen allá arriba!?- pregunto Sherman

-Nos dijeron que los persiguiéramos! ¡No podemos respirar! - exclamo Mike quedándose sin aire y quitándose su mascara

-Están muy elevados, se están quedando sin aire pronto perderán el conocimiento y si no los saco de ahí a tiempo, morirán- explico Sherman

-Sí, ya nos dimos cuenta- opino Pamela sarcásticamente antes de quedarse sin aire y ella junto con Mike

Ambos hermanos se soltaron y cayeron de la nave.

Del traje de Sherman salieron 2 dispositivos, cada uno se adhirió a los cuerpos de Mike y Pamela y les crearon armaduras negras con líneas de luz amarilla y el icónico rayo color amarillo cruzando el torso.

Ambos hermanos ahora bien protegidos lograron aferrarse al exterior de la nave.

-Wow! ¡Esto huele a auto nuevo! - opino Mike

-Qué bueno que les gustara, ahora váyanse a casa- respondió Sherman

De los trajes de ambos hermanos salieron 2 paracaídas que los sacaron volando de la nave.

-Ay no! - se quejaron Mike y Pamela

Sherman con un disparador laser abrió un agujero a la nave y entro.

Mientras tanto, Mike y Pamela lograron entrar a la nave desde otra parte.

-ay porque no nos quedamos en autobús- se quejó Pamela

Junto en ese momento la nave acelero y despego.

Mientras tanto en el parque, Riley agarraba su teléfono mientras veía como Birgit y Vidar se iban en un portal teletransportador a su casa.

-A donde van ustedes? - pregunto Riley

-La invasión se acerca, debemos alertar al resto de nuestras familias, ¿y tú que harás? - pregunto Birgit

-Debo hacer una llamada- respondió Riley

-Ok- respondió Vidar

Birgit cerro el portal.

Riley se quedó sola y marco a los únicos que podrían ayudar.


	8. Chapter 8

**LISTO, YA MIS EXAMENES TERMINARON Y COMO DIRIA ELSA "Libre soy, libre soy!", AHORA SI VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Mientras tanto en Alemania, una pareja adulta disfrutaba de una noche lluviosa en compañía de sus hijos y mascotas.

La mujer era de unos 32 años, pelirroja, muy bonita, ojos verdes y pecosa, con una diadema y estaba peinada en una trenza francesa y una corona.

Mientras que el esposo era de unos 34 años, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, una corona y ropa elegante color morado y el emblema de un sol

El hombre abrio la ventana.

-Kurt?- pregunto su esposa pelirroja acercandose a el- estas bien?

-No lo se Helena, tengo... tengo el mal presentimiento... de que algo va a pasar, algo muy dentro de mi... me lo dice- respondio Kurt

-Oye... no tienes de que preocuparte, tienes 34 años, ahora somos familia, se que nos hemos tenido que esconder del gobierno estadounidense desde haace años por culpa de Sherman pero... hemos logrado tener una vida normal, nuestros padres apenas y tuvieron una, pero debes dejar de preocuparte- respondio la pelirroja

Helena coloco sus manos para acariciar el rostro de su esposo.

-Solo... recuerda lo que mi papá y el tuyo nos enseñaron hace años, "siempre hay que enfrentar los problemas con la frente en alto"- respondio Helena

-Lo se querida- respondio Kurt

La pelirroja y el castaño juntaron sus j¿labios en un apasionado beso.

-Mamá?- pregunto una niña de 12 años, pecosa, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes.

-Que pasa Gray?- pregunto Helena a su hija mayor

-Rangfrid no puede dormir, quiere dormirse con ustedes- explico Gray

-Nosotros tambien podemos?- preguntaron los gemelos Kell y Kol quienes ahora tenian 9 años

-Claro que pueden... si Pandita... tu tambien puedes- sonrio Helena a su hijos y a su mascota que era un perro hembra de manchas blancas y negras

-Yupi! exclamaron ambos hermanos gemelos

-Y tu Pascal no te hagas que ya te vi tus intenciones - respondio Kurt a su camaleon mascota

Horas mas tarde, era de madrugada. Helena, Kurt, Pandita, Pascal y los 4 niños caminaban por la ciudad.

-Porque tenemos que caminar tan temprano?- pregunto Kell somnoliento

-Para llegar a casa de mis padres, no ovides que tus tios abuelos Cassandra y Varian estaran ahi tambien- explico Kurt

-Aun sigo sin creer que nuestra tia Cassandra fuese la dama de honor de una amiga de la abuela Liv, y es mas sorprendente que se casara con un inventor y eso que ella es 5 años mayor que el- opino Kol

-Si ellos se aman no hay ningun problema, yo quisiera un dia encontrar el amor- opino Gray

-Me creerias si te dijera, que mi tia Cassandra ayudo a mi mamá a traerme a este mundo, y tambien ayudo a tu madre Helena a traerlos a ustedes 4 aqui- explico Kurt

-Oh... si me acuerdo de eso, debo decir que en donde mas sufri fue traerlos a ustedes 2 aqui, no es facil cargar con gemelos por muchos meses para luego tener que sacarlos con todas tus fuerzas, ya me imagino lo que debio sufrir Angelita, ella tuvo trillizos 3 veces- opino Helena

-Y esto se suma a la lista de cosas incomodas que no nesecitaba saber de mis padres- opino Kell

-Bien dicho hermano, bien dicho- opino Kol

-Y no seria mas facil usar uno de los portales teletransportadores que hace mamá?- pregunto Kell

-No se puede, sabes que esta prohibido usar nuestros poderes en publico, recuerda que somos fugitivos- explico Kurt

-Ah detesto esto, como quisiera golpear fuertemente en la cara a aquel hombre que los metio a la carcel a ti y a papá y a nuestros tios hace años- opino Gray

-Yo tambien hija... yo tambien- penso Helena

En ese momento pasaron por un restaurante y vieron en el televisor la invasion que ocurria en Nuevayork.

-Mamá?- balbuceo la pequeña Rangfrid quien solo tenia 2 años de edad

-Que es eso?- pregunto Helena preocupada

-Es el mal presentimiento del que te hable hace rato- opino Kurt

En ese momento sono el telefono holografico de Helena.

La pelirroja contesto y aparecieron proyecciones holograficas de Birgit y de Vidar.

-Helena! ya supiste?- pregunto Birgit

-Si! que esta sucediendo?- pregunto Helena

-Una tal Conquistadora del Tiempo viene hacia la tierra a invadirnos, 2 de sus idiotas heraldos se llevaron a Sherman a Andy y a Idun!- exclamo Birgit

-Que?- pregunto Helena- se llevaron a mis 2 hermanos?

-Si, Helena... tenemos que avisarles a los demas- respondio Birgit antes de que la comunicacion se cortara

-Kurt, tenemos que hacer algo, mis hermanos estan en problemas- opino Helena preocupada

-Ya olvidaste que entre ellos esta el mismo hombre que nos traiciono y metio a la carcel hace años?- pregunto Kurt

-Sherman no me interesa, pero mis hermanos si, asi que debemos regresar a a Nuevayork- opino Helena

-Querida yo... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito Kurt justo cuando uno de los heraldos de la Conquistadora lo apuñalo por la espalda

-Kurt!- grito Helena horrorizada

-Papá!- gritaron Gray, Kell y Kol

Corvus fue quien apuñalo a Kurt por la espalda, por su parte sus compañeras Giganta y Proxima lanzaron a Helena y a sus hijos contra las ventanas de los locales que estaban a los costados.

Mientras que Giganta le rompio 2 patas a Pandita y mato de un pisoton al pequeño camaleon Pascal.

Entre Corvus y Proxima intentaron arrebatarle sus poderes curativos a Kurt, pero Helena llego a tiempo y con sus poderes creo un lazo de energia magica color rosada y lanzo a Proxima contra un edificio mientras que a Corvus y a Giganta los aprisiono y los lanzo contra otro edificio.

Helena con sus poderes telequineticos agarro a Kurt, a sus 4 hijos y a Pandita y los llevo volando hasta el interior de una catedral.

-Esa puñalada fue fuerte- opino Kurt quedandose sin aliento

-Puedes curarte?- pregunto Helena

-Si, pero el poder de mis lagrimas ya sabes que es lento, ahora le tengo envidia a mi mamá, ella si recupero sus poderes curativos en su cabello- opino Kurt- aunque si te soy sincero, creo que debimos quedarnos en cama

En ese momento aparecio Corvus y agarro a Kurt y lo aprisiono contra uno de los muros exteriores de la catedral.

-Papá!- gritaron Gray, Kell y Kol

-Escondanse niños, no quiero que vean esto- opino Helena- Gray mantenlos seguros!

-Entendido- exclamo la chica castaña

En ese momento aparecieron Proxima y Giganta quienes empezaron a pelear contra Helena quien se defendia facilmente.

Helena logro lanzar a Proxima y a Giganta contra un camion de gas el cual exploto.

Una vez hecho eso, Helena con su telequinesis volo a rescatar a Kurt.

-Sueltalo- amenazo Helena

La pelirroja con su lazo magico lanzo a Corvus lejos.

Pero desde abajo, Proxima con su arma les lanzo un rayo de energia el cual los derribo y cayeron en la estacion de tren, justo a lado de las vias.

-Mamá! Papá!- exclamo Gray corriendo junto a Kell, Kol, Pandita y Rangfrid.

-Niños! que hacen aqui? les dije que se escondieran!- exclamo Helena

En ese momento Corvus, Proxima y Giganta entraron a la estacion por el techo de cristal.

-Niños recuerden lo que les enseñe- respondio Helena

Helena, Gray, Kel y Kol crearon escudos de energira magica non sus manos mientras el tren pasaba por detras de ellos, pero un sonido extraño provino de ese tren, todos volteran y una vez que el tren se fue, habia una figura en las sombras.

Proxima le lanzo su arma a aquella figura entre las sombras el cual fue muy rapido y la atrapo.

Proxima, Giganta y Corvus se sorprendieron.

Aquella figura salio de entre las sombras prendiendo su cuerpo en llamas de un color rojo vivo, era Antonio...


	9. Chapter 9

**AHORA QUE YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES YA TENGO TODO EL TIEMPO DEL MUNDO PARA ACTUALIZAR, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...**

-Mamá! Papá!- exclamo Gray corriendo junto a Kell, Kol, Pandita y Rangfrid.

-Niños! que hacen aqui? les dije que se escondieran!- exclamo Helena

En ese momento Corvus, Proxima y Giganta entraron a la estacion por el techo de cristal.

-Niños recuerden lo que les enseñe- respondio Helena

Helena, Gray, Kel y Kol crearon escudos de energira magica non sus manos mientras el tren pasaba por detras de ellos, pero un sonido extraño provino de ese tren, todos volteran y una vez que el tren se fue, habia una figura en las sombras.

Proxima le lanzo su arma a aquella figura entre las sombras el cual fue muy rapido y la atrapo.

Proxima, Giganta y Corvus se sorprendieron.

Aquella figura salio de entre las sombras prendiendo su cuerpo en llamas de un color rojo vivo, era Antonio.

Helena y Kurt sonrieron al verlo.

Antonio lanzo el arma la cual con su punta afilada hirio a Corvus.

En ese momento 3 flechas salieron disparadas e hirieron a Giganta, era Agnes, ese ese momento aparecio Edith y la golpeo con sus brazos de piedra lanzandola lejos.

En ese momento aparecio Margo corriendo, le arrebato su arma a Proxima y la utilizo para lanzar su ataque electrico.

Proxima fue mas rapida y esquivo el ataque electrico.

Antonio agarro el arma de Corvus y lo hirio, en ese momento Giganta intento atacarlo, pero Agnes se interpuso y Edith llego por atras y la tacleo.

Proxima fue a ayudar a Corvus y a Giganta.

-Levantate- respondio Proxima a Corvus quien ya hacia herido en el suelo.

-No puedo- respondio Corvus

-No queremos matarlos, pero lo haremos- respondio Margo quien ahora tenia 39 y tenia el cabello decolorado

-Ya no tendran otra oportunidad- respondio Proxima

Y en ese momento la nave con forma de anillo se llevo a Corvus, Proxima y Giganta, mientras Margo, Edith, Agnes y Antonio los veian escapar desde abajo.

La nave escapo.

Margo, Edith, Agnes y Antonio fueron a ayudar a Helena, Kurt y sus hijos y mascota.

-Puedes levantarte?- pregunto Edith

Edith quien ahora tenia 36 años ayudo a Kurt a levantarse, mientras que Agnes quien ahora tenia 33 cargo a Pandita.

-Gracias Antonio- sonrio Kurt

El pelinegro simplemente lo miro.

-Vengan al Jet- respondio Antonio quien estaba cerca de cumlir 40, tenia el cabello mas largo y un poco de barba

Momentos despues abordaron el Jet.

-Mamá! Papá! volvieron!- respondio una joven de 20 años, cabello oscuro, identica a Margo, de ojos azules y con ropa morado y oscuro era Alexia

-Si hija procuraste cuidar bien de tus primos?- pregunto Margo

-Aqui estamos!- respondieron unas gemelas de 13 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules, eran las hijas de Edith

-Marie? Eliza? que hacen ahi?- pregunto Edith al ver a sus 2 hijas con 2 armas de mermelada

-Vigilabamos- respondio Marie

-Si, por si esos asquerosos alienigenas entraban!- agrego Eliza

-Ay ustedes me recuerdan a mi cuando yo tenia su edad- opino Edith

-Mami!- exclamo un niño de 10 años cabello oscuro y ojos marrones

-Adam!- veo que tu tambien te protegiste de aquellos alienigenas feos- opino Agnes

-Si, y como mis primas, si alguno se acercaba... ataque de cuerno de unicornio atomico!- exclamo Adam

-Hay hijito- rio Agnes

-David, Edik no hay moros en la costa?- pregunto Margo a sus 2 cuñados quienes piloteaban el Jet

-Ninguno- respondio David ( el esposo de Agnes)

-Niet ninguno- respondio Edik (el esposo de Edith) con su tipico acento ruso

El Jet despego...

-A donde iremos?- pregunto Helena

-A casa- respondio Antonio


	10. Chapter 10

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ANTES DE COMENZAR YA HAY NUEVO VIDEO EN MI CANAL DE YOUTUBE Y ES MI RESEÑA A LA PELICULA DE AQUAMAN QUE VI AYER, LES RECOMIENDO VER LA PELICULA,**

 **Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: UY NO, SI TE DOLIO LA MUERTE DE PASCAL EN EL CAPITULO PASADO ES PORQUE AUN NO HAS VISTO NADA, EN CUANTO A ANGELITA, PUES YA SE QUE ELLA TUVO 9 HIJOS CON ED, Y COMO EN LA PRIMERA RONDA FUERON TRILLIZOS DECIDI REPETIR ESO 2 VECES MAS, AUNQUE HABRIA SIDO MEJOR QUE EN LA SEGUNDA RONDA TUVIERA A SUS OTROS 6 HIJOS A LA VEZ, PORQUE SI SE PUEDE, EN CUANTO A MARGO Y SU FAMILIA, ELLOS NO SE FUERON A DEMASIADOS EXTREMOS COMO LOS DEMAS**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS...**

Mientras tanto en la nave de Maw, Andy e Idun estaban flotando mientras eran rodeados por un monton de agujas y tenian sus manos cubiertas con esposas metalicas.

En todo este tiempo que le servido a la Conquistadora si ella ve que no lleve a la persona correcta.. me... juzgaria... asi que espero que ustedes hayan sido la perfecta carnada, con lo amigos que son de Sherman- opino Maw

-Escuchame amigo, nosotros no somos amigos de Sherman, ya no asi que creo que tu pequeño plan ya no funcionara- opino Andy

-Si, el es pelirrojo, nosotros somos de cabello rubio platinado, hay una gran diferencia, a el le gusta el verano, a nosotros el invierno, a el le gusta el calor, a nosotros el frio, el es americano, nosotros somos Noruegos, hay muchas cosas que nos diferencian- opino Idun

-Oh, entonces son enemigos de Sherman me imagino- opino Maw

-Estoy aca Calamardo- respondio una voz atras, era Sherman

-Exelente, mi estrategia funciono- opino Maw

-Yo tambien quiero aclarar que no son mis amigos, salvarlos es mas bien una cortesia profesional- respondio Sherman

-No salvaras a nadie, tus poderes son insignificantes comparados con los mios- respondio Maw

-Si algo he aprendido siendo en el pasado victima de burlas y capturas, es que entre los mas indefensos, nos protegemos unos a otros- respondio Sherman

El pelirrojo saco un pequeño misil y lo disparo a la pared izquierda de la nave dejandolos expuestos al espacio exterior.

Maw salio rapido por ese agujero, pero Andy e Idun tambien estuvieron cerca de salir volando, asi que Sherman fue a salvarlos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento aparecieron Mike y Pamela y con su supervelocidad, atraparon a Andy e Idun y luego ya que sabian que sus trajes tenian una soldadora laser asi que pudieron sellar el agujero de la nave.

Andy e Idun se levantaron.

-Porque nos salvaste? si tu nos traicionaste- opino Andy

-Ay si, diganme algo que no sepa- opino Sherman sarcasticamente

-Tenemos que girar esta nave- opino Andy

-Aja si, ahora quiere huir, perfecto- opino Sherman

-Tenemos que regresar a la tierra y advertirles a los demas!- opino Idun

-Bien dicho hermana, ni yo lo habria dicho mejor- opino Andy

-Y yo quiero que me agradescan, van, los escucho- respondio Sherman

-Porque?- pregunto Andy- por casi lanzarnos al espacio?

-Quien acaba de salvar sus traseros magicos?- pregunto Sherman fastidiosamente sarcastico

-En realidad fuimos nosotros- respondieron Mike Y Pamela apareciendo en la discusion

-Pero que?- pregunto Sherman

-Sabemos lo que dira- respondio Pamela

-No deberian estar aqui- respondio Sherman

-Pensamos en irnos a casa- respondio Pamela

-No quiero oirlos- respondio Sherman

-Pero era una caida muy alta asi que nos tuvimos que quedar- explico Pamela

-Y ahora tengo que oirlos- opino Sherman fastidiado

-Y estos trajes son... ridiculamente intuitivos, asi que en todo caso es culpa de ustede que estamos aqui- concluyo Pamela

-Que fue lo que dijeron?- pregunto Sherman

-No, no dijimos nada y ahora estamos en el espacio- opino Pamela

-Si, justo donde no queria que ustedes estuvieran, esta no es una excursion a Connie Island, es un viaje sin retorno, ¿¡me oyeron?!, y no fingan que lo consideraron porque no lo hicieron, su madre debe estar mega preocupada por ustedes, tienen suerte de que aqui no hay señal como para que pueda llamarle para que los castigue- respondio Sherman molesto

-A ver a ver a ver a ver a ver, estoy confundido con la relacion ellos 2 quienes son, tus aprendices o algo?- pregunto Andy

-Eh... no, somos Mike y Pamela Peterson- respondio Mike

-Principes del Hielo Anders Adgar e Idun Elisabet Westerguard de Arendelle- respondio Andy

-Oh son de la realeza... entonces somos "Los hermanos superveloces"- respondio Pamela

-Oigan... cerebros de iceberg, no quiero que se acerquen y le congelen los corazones a mis hijos, son mis hijos, yo ya perdi a mi hija hace casi 2 años y no quiero volver a perder mas hijos- respondio Sherman interfiriendo

-No no, nosotros no somos tus hijos, padre es el que cria, no el que engendra, y un jamas estuviste ahi con mamá y con nosotros durante 17 años! nos abandonaste a mamá y a nosotros! durante muchos años hemos tenido que cuidar de mamá, y donde estabas?! donde estuviste cuando aprendimos a andar en bicicleta?! o cuando nos dio "la charla"?! donde estuviste cuando los abuelos desheredaron a mamá y ella enfermo de gravedad?! nosotros tuvimos que salvarla! nadie mas ha querido ayudarla, tu solo te preocupas por ti mismo, mamá jamas te importo! tu nunca la quisiste! por eso la dejaste sola!- gritaron Mike y Pamela echandole en cara todo lo que podian a su padre

Andy e Idun solo oian la conversacion sorprendidos.

Sherman no supo que decir, solamente se alejo de la escena.

-La familia puede ser complicada a veces- opino Idun poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ambos hermanos- durante mis primeros años de vida fui criada por una enfermera y su esposo, ellos me dieron todo el amor y cariño que cualquier padre me podia dar, incluso gracias a una amiga de mamá conoci a Vidar, el hombre que se convertiria en mi esposo, cuando tenia 20 años fue cuando descubri que tenia un hermano gemelo casi igual a mi, no podia creerlo en ese momento, pero al final supe que jamas estaria sola

-Wow Idun, eso fue muy conmovedor- opino Andy

Mientras tanto, Sherman se encontraba muy lejos de la escena reflexionando del tema.

Pero de repente tuvo la extaña sensacion de que alguien lo estaba viendo.

-Hola? hay alguien ahi?- pregunto Sherman

-Sherman Peabody... eres mio ahora- respondio cierta voz conocida

Aquella voz hizo su persencia fisica frente a el cosa que lo atemorizo.

Mientras tanto con ambos pares de gemelos...

-Que esta sucediendo?- pregunto Idun

En ese momento la nave empezo a arder en llamas.

-Vaya vaya vaya, veo que Maw me fallo, no imagine unos simples terricolas me traerian a Sherman- opino Aquella figura femenina agarrando a Sherman del cuello.

-Quien eres? porque sera mejor que lo sueltes!- advirtio Mike

Aquella figura se quito la capucha y revelo su cara parcialmente quemada.

-Soy La Conquistadora de Tiempo, y ustedes ya no son nesesarios para mi

La Conquistadora creo un portal y empujo a Mike, Pamela, Andy e Idun hacia el.

Los 4 se incorporaron y vieron como la Conquistadora cerraba el portal.

-Rayos! ahora que?- pregunto Pamela

-Almenos estamos devuelta en la tierra- opino Idun

Los 4 empezaron a caminar, pues estaban enmedio de un bosque.

-Entonces ustedes son hermanos gemelos?- pregunto Andy

-Asi es, y nos protegemos el uno al otro- opino Mike

-Wow son casi iguales a nosotros, Andy y yo tambien somos gemelos- respondio Idun

En ese momento empezo a sonar el telefono de Mike, era su novia Bruni

-Bueno?- pregunto Mike

-Mike! alfin me contestas, donde estuviste? te llame como 10 veces y no contestabas!- exclamo Bruni

-Perdon Bruni, pero esa nave espacial nos llevo al espacio y no habia señal alla, pero resulta que "La Conquistadora del Tiempo" nos intercepto, se llevo a Sherman y nos regreso a Pamela y a mi a la tierra- explico el rubio

-Ok, que bueno que regresaron, estamos en la vieja base de "Industrias Peabody" al norte de Nueva York, estamos con Mamá, nuestros primos y el tio Vidar- explico Bruni

-Entendido, vamos para alla- respondio Mike

La llamada se corto.

-El resto estan en las instalaciones de Industrias Peabody al norte de Nueva York- respondio Mike

-Fiu! que alivio- opino Pamela

Los 4 siguieron caminando.

-Oye Mike, me di cuenta de que hablaste con Bruni- opino Andy

-Si, nos conocimos hace años, ella es mi novia- respondio Mike

-Pues ella es mi hija- respondio Andy

-Usted es su papá?- pregunto Mike

-Que incomodo- opinaron Pamela e Idun sin imaginarse que ellas acabarian igual...


	11. Chapter 11

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

 **Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: ESO EXLICA EL PORQUE LA MUERTE DEL SR PEABODY EN EL PRIMER FIC TE DOLIO TANTO, SHERMAN ESA CONTESTACION SE LA TIENE MAS QUE MERECIDA, AUNQUE RECIBIRA ALGO PEOR A FUTURO, EN SI ANDY SI SABIA DEL NOVIAZGO DE BRUNI, SOLO QUE JAMAS HABIA CONOCIDO A MIKE EN PERSONA PUES RECUERDA QUE EL Y PAMELA IBAN A REGRESAR CON PENNY A PARIS**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS...**

A la mañana siguiente en Industrias Peabody, Penny, Riley, Mason, Jill, Carl, Abby, Birgit y Vidar junto con sus respectivos hijos hablaban con la hija del general Ross y el hermano menor de Weaselton quienes estaban como proyeccion holografica.

-Asi que no tienen idea de donde estan?- pregunto la hija de Ross

-Los satelites los perdieron en alguna parte de Edimburgo- respondio Mason

-Si, a los criminales mas grandes del mundo- opino la hija de Ross

-Sabe que? usted llamo a mis amigos criminales solo porque su padre decidio darles ese nombre- respondio Riley

-Por favor Srta Anderson, a su esposo se le encomendo hace años la tarea de rastrear a sus compañeros traidores y encarcelarlos, y que paso? desobedecio nuestras ordenes- respondio la hija de Ross

-Si, su madre tambien es la responsable de la muerte de mi hermano- opino el hermano menor de Weaselton

-Si esa acta de registro no se hubiera impuesto, todo el equipo estaria aqui- respondio Riley

-Si mal no recuerdo y segun palabras de mi padre, tu firma estaba no estaba ahi, ni la de Penny- opino la hija de Ross

-Nosotras en ese entonces ya no estabamos en el equipo como para que nos pudieran obligar a firmar- opino Penny

-Que insolencia! deberia arrestarlas por hablar asi!- opino Weaselton menor

-Pues no no hara, y no nos arrepentimos de no haber firmado- respondio Penny

En ese momento la puerta se abrio y entraron Antonio, Margo, Edith, Agnes, David, Edik, Kurt, Helena y sus respectivos hijos.

-Dra Ross, Weaselton menor- respondio Antonio acercandose.

-Por la tumba de mi padre, al fin nos conocemos hombre en llamas, no tienes idea desde que mi padre el general Ross fallecio, los he estado buscando por todo el mundo para encarcelarlos- opino la hija de Ross

-Si, me lo imagino- opino Margo

-El mundo esta en llamas, y creen que todo esta perdonado?- pregunto la hija de Ross

-No estoy buscando perdon, y ya me canse de pedir permiso, la tierra ha perdido a su mejor defensor, asi que pelearemos, y si se interpone en nuestro camino, pelearemos contra usted- respondio Antonio

La Dra Ross no dijo nada y volteo hacia Mason.

-Arrestelos- respondio la Dra Ross

-A sus ordenes "jefa"- opino Mason y la comunicacion holografica se corto- era una corte marcial

-Es bueno verlos- sonrieron Riley y Birgit acercandose

-Nosotros tambien las extrañamos- sonrieron Margo, Antonio y el resto

-Veo que ustedes no perdieron el tiempo- opino Penny al ver la cantidad de hijos que las chicas habian tenido- que ustedes no tienen televisor o que?

-Es que los hoteles no eran de 5 estrellas- opino Edith

-Yo opino que se ven bien- opino una voz conocida, era Andy que habia llegado con Idun, Mike y Pamela

-Andy!- exclamaron Birgit y Helena corriendo hacia el platinado

-Papá!- exclamaron las 5 hijas de Andy haciendo lo mismo

-Idun!- exclamo Vidar corriendo hacia la platinada

-Mamá!- exclamaron los hijos de la platinada haciendo la mismo

-Mike! Pamela!- exclamo Penny

-Mamá!- exclamaron ambos hermanos corriendo hacia su madre

-Que les paso? donde estuvieron?- pregunto Penny

-En el espacio- explico Pamela

-Y estos trajes tan ridiculamente intuitivos?- pregunto Penny

-Papá nos los dio para que no nos quedaramos sin oxigeno fuera de la atmosfera, y por dentro huelen a auto nuevo- explico Mike

-Mike!- exclamo Bruni

-Bruni!- exclamo el rubio

La platinada y el rubio se abrazaron.

Mientras tanto Pamela y su madre veian la escena.

-Asi que... ahora somos consuegros no es asi?- pregunto Andy

-Por lo que veo... si... asi es- rio Penny

-Esto es incomodo- opino Edith

Mas tarde todos analizaban la situacion.

-Asi que... ustedes son nuestros tios, Margo, Edith, Agnes y Antonio?- pregunto Mike

-Asi es, y ellos son nuestros hijos, ella es mi hija Alexia, ellas son mis sobrinas Marie y Eliza y el es mi sobrino Adam- explico Margo

-Wow! de repente mi familia ya no es tan pequeña!- opino Mike

-Ya somos 2- opino Bruni

Mientras tanto con Pamela...

-Hola- la saludo cierto chico de 16 años, cabello rubio platinado y de ojos azules

-Hola, tu debes ser Dahny verdad?- pregunto Pamela

-Oh si, y tu debes ser Pamela verdad? mis primas me han contado mucho sobre ti- opino Dahny

-Dahny tiene novia! Dahny tiene novia!- se burlaron y canturrearon sus 3 hermanas menores

-Claro que no!- se quejo Dahny

Momentos despues...

-Y como sabran que esas cosas volveran?- pregunto Penny

-Ellos nos lo advirtieron, el equipo debe reunirse pero en un lugar seguro donde todos nosotros puedan prepararse para combatir, porque la proxima vez, La Conquistadora vendra con ellos- explico Margo

-Y conocen de algun lugar?- pregunto Riley

-No, nesecitamos un espacio abierto, y aqui o en otro lugar no se puede- explico Margo

-Bueno... Idun y yo si sabemos de un lugar- opino Andy

-Acaso tenemos que ir a...?- trato de decir Vidar

-Sip- respondio Andy


	12. Chapter 12

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

 **Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: OK, TIENES RAZON, MIKE Y PAMELA SON MELLIZOS, ES EL MISMO CASO CON ANDY E IDUN (AUN SIGO CREYENDO QUE EN EL FIC DE ELSY, IDUN ES HIJA DE WEASELTON, EN CUANTO A TU DUDA DE QUE NO ENTIENDES ESE TERMINO, TE LO EXPLICO, EN MEXICO SE UTILIZA ESE TERMINO A MODO DE BURLA A LAS PERSONAS CON MUCHOS HIJOS, Y COMO LO DICE "ACASO NO TIENEN TELEVISOR" ES PORQUE EN EL PASADO, LA GENTE QUE NO TENIA TELEVISOR NO TENIA CON QUE ENTRETENERSE, MAS QUE FABRICAR HIJOS, POR ESO TENIAN TANTOS. RESPECTO A TU TEORIA... EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO SE REVELARA ALGO IMPORTANTE**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS...**

-Y como sabran que esas cosas volveran?- pregunto Penny

-Ellos nos lo advirtieron, el equipo debe reunirse pero en un lugar seguro donde todos nosotros puedan prepararse para combatir, porque la proxima vez, La Conquistadora vendra con ellos o peor aun, con un ejercito completo- explico Margo

-Y conocen de algun lugar?- pregunto Riley

-No, nesecitamos un espacio abierto, y aqui o en otro lugar no se puede- explico Margo

-Bueno... Idun y yo si sabemos de un lugar- opino Andy

-Acaso tenemos que ir a...?- trato de decir Vidar

-Sip- respondio Andy

Reino de Arendelle / Noruega

Elsa caminaba por las praderas de Arendelle acompañada de su familia.

-Que procede?- pregunto uno de los guardias

-Las Islas del Sur y Baybiron cooperaran, falta que Corona nos confirme si nos apoyaran, yo llamare a Jessica y a Henry para que vengan- respondio Anna quien tenia 56 años y tenia un par de arrugas bajo los ojos y un mecho de cabello blanco

-Eso seguro, a mis sobrinos les encanta dar pelea- opino Hans quien tenia 61 años

-Pero primero debemos hacer una parada tecnica primero, ella ya lleva mas de 15 años desde que la descongelamos- respondio Elsa quien para sus 59 años, parecia no haber envejecido casi nada

Justo en ese momento una mujer de mas de 38 años, cabello negro, ojos verdes, muy bella y sin su brazo izquierdo, era ayudada por su esposo y sus 4 hijos a recoger un par de cajas con mercancia.

En ese momento Elsa y su familia se detuvieron.

Ellinor quien tenia 36 se acerco cargando una caja y la abrio.

En ese momento la mujer de cabello negro se acerco junto con su esposo, un hombre pelirrojo de afro y ojos verdes y sus hijos, 2 niños 2 niñas, los niños de cabello negro, uno de 12 y uno de 15 y las niñas eran pelirrojas, una de 10 y una de 3 años.

Esa mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes no era nada mas y nada menos que Zita Perez (la hermana de Antonio, Zita vio el contenido de la caja que Ellinor cargaba, tenia en su interiror un brazo prostetico pero de hielo.

-Donde sera la pelea?- pregunto Zita

-Viene en camino, tu hermano y tus cuñadas vienen para aca- respondio Elsa

-Perfecto, hace años que no las veo- respondio Zita

 **UNA DISCULPA SI EL CAPITULO FUE CORTO, PERO ERA NESCESARIO...**


	13. Chapter 13

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO.**

 **ME GUSTARIA ANUNCIARLES QUE YA HAY NUEVO VIDEO EN MI CANAL Y ES EL UNBOXING A LA CAJA DE THOR RAGNAROK, PARA QUE LO VAYAN A VER.**

 **Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: NO NESESARIAMENTE TIENE QUE DERRETIRSE EL BRAZO YA QUE AUNQUE NO LO MENCIONAN, EL BRAZO PROSTETICO DE ZITA ES METALICO, PERO ESTA ENCANTADO CON LA MAGIA DE ELSA PARA QUE ESTE MAS REFORZADO**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS...**

Mientras tanto varios kilometros lejos de la tierra La Conquistadora tenia a su padre Sherman de prisionero.

-Porque me trajiste aqui?- pregunto Sherman

-No te hagas el inocente, tu eres el unico que sabe como puedo llevar mis poderes al maximo, de esta manera... sere invencible, y podre lograr mi cometido- respondio la Conquistadora

-Kaitlyn... escuchame, lo que sea que haya hecho para obligarte a hacer esto... de verdad lo siento- respondio Sherman

-Ah... ahora mi malevolo padre que ha tratado mal se puso sentimental- opino la Conquistadora

-Kaitlyn, nesecito que me escuches...!- respondio Sherman

-Tu querida hija Kaitlyn ya no existe, yo ya me encargue de ella hace años, ahora soy "La Conquistadora de Tiempo"

-Y que quieres de mi?- pregunto Sherman

-Nesecito tu ayuda, tu eres el unico que puede ayudarme a maximizar mis poderes, solo asi puedo lograr el equilibro, acabando con las mentiras que hay en el mundo, eliminando a la mitad de la poblacion, nuestro planeta esta al borde del colapso, solo yo puedo evitar que eso pase...- explico La Conquistadora

-TU NO SABES ESO!- grito Sherman

-Ven padre, quiero que veas algo- respondio La Conquistadora

Momentos despues Sherman y la Conquistadora entraron a una especie de habitacion, el pelirrojo se mortifico al ver a sus padres Henry y Jessica flotando como prisioneros.

-Mamá! Papá! que les hiciste?- pregunto Sherman

-Sabia que te negarias a decirme como maximizar mis poderes, asi que durante esa invasion a la tierra, yo los capture porque sabia que serian tu punto debil para poder persuadirte- respondio la Conquistadora

-Que?- pregunto Sherman

-Dime como maximizar mis poderes, o no volveras a ver a tus padres- amenazo la Conquistadora

-Sherman no! tienes que resistir! fue un gran orgullo haber sido tu madre- respondio Jessica sin evitar las lagrimas

-Y fue todo un honor haber sido tu padre- respondio Henry

En ese momento la Conquistadora empezo a electrocutar a Henry y a Jessica quienes gritaban del dolor.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaban Henry y Jessica de dolor

Sherman por su parte no soportaba ver a sus padres ser torturados de esa manera, hasta que a los pocos segundos...

-Oye ya basta!- la detuvo Sherman

La Conquistadora dejo de torturar a Henry y a Jessica.

-Esta bien, te ayudare, te ayudare a maximizar tus poderes, pero libera a mis padres porfavor- respondio Sherman

-Exelente- sonrio la Conquistadora con una sonrisa malvada

Momentos despues, Sherman ayudaba a sus padres a entrar a una capsula de escape.

-Sherman estas seguro de lo que haces?- pregunto Jessica

-Si madre, se lo que hago, y no te preocupes, tu y papá estaran a salvo, ya programe las coordenadas de la capsula para regresarlos a la tierra, tienen que avisarles a los demas- respondio Sherman

-Descuida hijo, lo haremos- respondio Jessica

-Ay quieren terminar con sus cursilerias? que tengo prisa- se quejo la Conquistadora

Momentos despues Sherman liberaba la capsula de escape para que sus padres pudieran escapar.

-Listo, ahora si te ayudare- respondio Sherman


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS DE VUELTA A UN NUEVO CAPITULO.**

 **COMO ESTAMOS EN DIAS FESTIVOS QUISIERA DESEARLES FELICES FIESTAS DECEMBRINAS.**

 **AUNQUE EL CAPITULO DE HOY NO SERA MUY FELIZ, PUES AQUELLOS QUE YA LLEVAN TIEMPO SIGUIENDOME, SABRAN QUE HOY HACE 3 AÑOS SE PUBLICO EN LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK EL CAPITULO DONDE OCURRE LA MUERTE DEL SR PEABODY.**

 **Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: YO NO DIRIA ESO SI FUERA TU, Y PORCIERTO, HABIA OLVIDADO DECIRTE ESTO, PERO LOS OJOS DE ZITA SON VERDES, NO AZULES COMO LOS DE ANTONIO**

 **PERO SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Momentos despues, Sherman y la Conquistadora llegaron a un planeta desértico.

-Que es este lugar?- pregunto Sherman

-Sigueme a esa montaña y lo veras- respondio la Conquistadora

Mientras caminaban, la Conquistadora hablaba...

-Aqui fue donde descubri quien era en realidad, aqui es donde porfin me dieron un nombre- explicaba la Conquistadora

-Tu ya tenias un nombre, era Kaitlyn Peabody Anderson- insistio Sherman

-Ese nombre ya no significa nada para mi- respondio la Conquistadora

-Claro que si, ese era el nombre de quien eras y de quien te has ovidado- respondio Sherman

-Ya te lo dije, tu hija Kaitlyn se ha ido, era debil y tonta como su padre, asi que la destrui- respondio la Conquistadora

-Eso no es cierto- respondio Sherman- aun algo de ella esta muy dentro de ti, solo que no quieres aceptarlo

La Conquistadora no dijo nada y siguio caminando...

Momentos despues Sherman y la Conquistadora llegaron a la cima de esa montaña en donde alguien los estaba esperando.

-Maestro... he traido lo que ordeno- respondio la Conquistadora

-Exelente... hola hijo- respondio aquella figura misteriosa quitandose la capucha

-Aksel?- pregunto Sherman mortificado

-Asi es

-Tu convertiste a mi hija... en esto?- pregunto Sherman

-Asi es hijo... siganme- respondio Aksel

-Como llegaste hasta aqui?- pregunto Sherman a Aksel

-Durante casi 20 años luego de que ustedes me derrotaron, escape, y he ayudado a todas las almas perdidas que encuentro a alcanzar su destino. Tu hija por ejemplo, yo la salve de aquel vortice temporal, y le mostre la verdad que la convirtio en lo que es ahora- explico Aksel- y ahora es momento de que ella maximice su poder para que pueda cumplir con su objetivo

-Acabar con las mentiras, eliminando a la mitad de la poblacion- agrego la Conquistadora

-Y solo tu hijo... puedes ayudar a mi nieta a lograrlo- termino Aksel

-A ver... en primera... nunca fui tu hijo, padre es el cria, no el que engendra, y tu jamas me criaste, desde que tengo memoria fui criado por el Sr Peabody a quien mataste porque logro salvar a mamá!- opino Sherman

-Te das cuenta de que gran parte de lo que acabas de decirme es exactamente lo que tus hijos te dijeron en la cara? ademas tu ya has causado grandes desastres, si no fuera por ti, mis tios no se habrian ido y yo desde siempre habria sabido que Mike y Pamela son mis hermanos, y ahora, una vez que obtenga mis poderes al maximo, yo misma ire a visitarlos- respondio la Conquistadora sonriendo malignamente

-No te atreverias- gruño Sherman

-Pruebame- respondio la Conquistadora

Despues de pasar por un arco de piedra llegaron al borde de un acantilado.

-Hemos llegado- respondio Aksel

-Que tengo que hacer?- pregunto la Conquistadora

-Para asegurar que quien posea todo este poder y lo entienda... este poder... exije un sacrificio- explico Aksel

-De que?- pregunto la Conquistadora

-Si deseas tomar este poder, debes perder aquello que mas amabas- respondio Aksel

La Conquistadora volteo a ver a Aksel y luego regreso a ver el borde.

-Oh en serio caeras en ese truco?- rio Sherman- Kaitlyn jamas se atreveria a esto porque no tiene el valor, yo le enseñe a tener miedo a las cosas

En ese momento la Conquistadora volteo a ver a Sherman.

-Porque esa cara larga?- pregunto Sherman

-No es por ella- respondio Aksel

En ese momento Sherman entendio todas las intenciones de la Conquistadora.

-Lo lamento padre- respondio la Conquistadora

Y de un momento a otro, la Conquistadora creo un rayo de energia que atravezo el torso de Sherman.

El pelirrojo simplemente miro por ultima vez a su hija.

Acto seguido, la Conquistadora dejo caer a su padre por el acantilado.

El tiempo parecia hacerce mas lento mientras Sherman caía hasta que al final ese ultimo golpe en el impacto con el fondo, fue lo que lo termino matando.

En ese momento en el cielo aparecio remolino del cual salio una luz blanca.

El ambiente cambio, La Conquistadora ya no estaba en la cima de la montaña, ahora estaba acostada en un lago.

Una vez que esta desperto se extraño de haber despertado en otra parte pero vio sus brazos los cuales desprendian una energia diferente.

-Que comience la invasion- respondio la Conquistadora


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS DE VUELTA A UN NUEVO CAPITULO.**

 **Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: PUES TIENES RAZON AHORA TODO SE VA A DESCONTROLAR, A VER QUE OPINA EL RESTO RESPECTO A LA MUERTE DE SHERMAN**

 **PERO SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Mientras tanto en la tierra un jet se encontraba zurcando el cielo noruego.

-Ya falta poco?- pregunto Bifrost

-Ya casi hija, pronto nos reuniremos con los demas- respondio Andy mientras abrazaba a Birgit

-Exactamente que poderes tienes?- pregunto Pamela a su prima Alexia

-Pues es curioso, yo empece a manifestar desde que cumpli un año, tengo los 2 poderes de mis padres, tengo los poderes de fuego de mi papá- explico Alexia cubriendo su mano en llamas- y tambien tengo los poderes electricos de mi mamá

Acto seguido, Alexia creo una bola de electricidad con su mano.

-Y si los combinamos... tenemos una combinacion, yo lo llamo supernova electrica- explico Alexia

-Eso no parece una supernova electrica- opino Mike

-Eso es porque no puedo hacerlo aqui adentro, pero deja que lleguemos, y te aseguro que se ve mas espectacular de noche - opino Alexia

-Esa es mi niña- opino Antonio

-Y ustedes que poderes tienen?- pregunto Alexia

-Pamela y yo tenemos poderes de supervelocidad, no sabemos el porque- explico Mike

-Que acaso el tio Sherman no tenia?- pregunto Marie

-Nop, ni el ni mamá, el solo tenia superfuerza, y mamá no tiene ningun superpoder, asi que no sabemos en si de donde vienen- explico Pamela

-Aun asi esos poderes son increibles, yo que soy la novia de Mike desde hace 2 años estoy de testigo de todo lo que puede hacer- opino Bruni

-Y tu que puedes hacer?- pregunto Alexia

-Mis 4 hermanas, mis 4 primos y yo tenemos poderes congelantes como nuestros padres y nuestra abuela- explico Bruni creando copos de nieve

-Si yo fuera ustedes no me acercaria a Alexia cuando este de malas, por su bien- advirtio Eliza

-Lo tendremos en cuenta- opino Bruni

-Almenos ustedes si tienen poderes, Kaitlyn no tenia ninguno yo por falta de uso los estoy perdiendo- opino Riley

-Eso es normal?- pregunto Margo

-No deberia- respondio Riley

-No te preocupes Riley, mis amigos Ed y Angelita te ayudaran con esa situacion- respondio Andy

-Atencion chicos, ponganse listos porque vamos a entrar- respondio David

Acto seguido el Jet cruzo la frontera y llego al reino de Aredelle.

Mientras tanto Elsa y su familia salian a recibirlos.

-Estas segura de que sera buena idea de que la batalla sea aqui?- pregunto Hans a Elsa

-Por supuesto, y con ellos sera mas facil pelear- respondio Elsa

En ese momento el Jet llego y aterrizo.

Antonio y el resto bajaron.

-Nos inclinamos?- pregunto Mike

-Pues claro, que esperabas? mi abuela es una reina- respondio Bruni

Antonio y el resto se acercaron.

-Es bueno saber que en circunstancias como estas puedan ayudarnos- respondio Andy abrazando a su madre junto con Idun

-Andy, Idun, hijos mios, me alegra que esten aqui- sonrio Elsa

-Hola suegrita!- sonrieron Birgit y Vidar

-Hola Birgit, hola Vidar- saludo Elsa- Y donde estan mis adorados nietos?

-Aqui estamos abuela!- exclamaron los niños platinados

En ese momento Mike y Pamela se inclinaron frente a Elsa

-Ehm... aqui no hacemos eso- rio Elsa

-Mamá! Papá!- exclamo Helena corriendo hacia Liv y Hans

-Helena! hija! que alegria que estes bien!- exclamo Liv quien tenia 56 y se veia muy conservada

-Abuelita!- exclamaron Gray, Kell, Kol y la pequeña Rangfrid

-Niños!- exclamo Hans

En ese momento llegaron Rapunzel y Eugene.

-Hijo!- exclamo Rapunzel quien volvia a tener su cabello largo y rubio y a pesar de sus 57 años tampoco parecia haber envejecido

-Hola mamá! hola papá!- sonrio Kurt

-Andy! exclamaron Ellinor y Kirsty llegando

Andy abrazo a sus 2 primas rubia y cobriza.

-Me alegra verlas de nuevo, ha pasado mucho tiempo- opino Andy

-Tio Andy!- exclamaron 2 niños de cabello rubio y de ojos verdes, uno de 15 y el otro de 13, eran los hijos de Ellinor y Elliot

-Frode! Bolthor! cuanto han creicdo!- y los demas donde estan?- pregunto Andy

-Por aqui!- exclamaron 2 niños y una niña, el mayor era de unos 14 años cabello castaño cobrizo y de ojos azules, el de en medio era de unos 11 años, cabello castaño y ojos marrones y pecoso, y la menor era una niña de 9 años, pelirroja cobriza y ojos azules y pecosa

-Kleng! Erland! Gullveig!- exclamo Idun abrazando a sus sobrinos

En ese momento llegaron Ken (esposo de Kristy) y Elliott (primo de Andy y esposo de Ellinor).

-Hola cuñado- sonrieron Ken y Elliot con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Hola Ken, hola Elliot, veo ustedes no perdieron el tiempo con mis primas- opino Andy

-Eh... si je je- opinaron Ken y Elliot riendo nerviosamente

Mike y Pamela solo se miraron el uno al otro extrañados.

-Que familia tan rara- opino Mike en voz baja

-Me cae que si- agrego Pamela

-Y Ed y Angelita donde estan?- pregunto Andy

-Vienen para aca- respondio Ken

-Cuantos nos van a ayudar?- pregunto Antonio a Elsa

-Las islas del sur, Baybiron, mi armada de gigantes de nieve, Londres y tambien...- respondio Elsa

-Una soldado semiestable mentalmente con un nuevo brazo bionico- agrego Zita apareciendo

-Zita!- exclamo Antonio abrazando a su hermana- te extrañe mucho

-Y yo a ti hermano- sonrio la ojiverde

-Penny!- exclamo cierta chica rubia ojiazul junto a un chico de cabello naranja y ojos verdes.

-Kaden! Petunia!- exclamo Penny

La rubia Peterson abrazo a su hermana menor y a su nuevo cuñado

-Penny! no sabes cuanto te extrañe!- exclamo Petunia quien ahora tenia 23

-Yo tambien te extrañe hermanita, mirate! estas embarazada!- exclamo Penny

-Si lo se, espero sextillizos- opino Petunia

-No bueno Kaden, tu si que sabes apuntar bien y con mucha potencia- opino Penny sorprendida

-Si jeje, eso mismo dijeron mis padres cuando se enteraron- rio Kaden quien tenia 24

-Y hablando de ellos, donde estan?- pregunto Penny

-Gru, Dru y Lucy no pudieron venir, tenian un par de cosas que hacer, ha sido dificil para ellos desde que el Dr Nefario y la madre de Gru murieron- opino Petunia

-Oh, la abuela y el Dr Nefario murieron?- pregunto Agnes acercandose con Edith

-Si, pero al menos, mis tios Nick y Judy, mis primos y los minions si pudieron venir- respondio Kaden

En ese momento Nick quien ya tenia 62 y Judy quien tenia 54 aparecieron.

-Wow! ha pasado mucho tiempo!- opino Nick

-Hola Tio Nick! hola tia Judy!- saludo Agnes

Zack, Grayson y Ellie quienes tenian 24 aparecieron.

-Wow! han cambiado!- opino Grayson

-Tu lo haz dicho hermano!- opino Ellie

Mientras tanto Bifrost y Bodile veian que algo en el cielo se acercaba.

-Oigan, pueden dejar de hablar por un segundo?- pregunto Bifrost nerviosa

-Porque? que sucede?- pregunto Elsa

-Deberiamos preocuparnos por eso?- pregunto Bifrost

Todos voltearon y vieron efectivamente como aquel objeto se acercaba a gran velocidad.

A los pocos segundos aquel objeto se estrello, era una capsula de escape.

Andy, Birgit, Antonio, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Kurt, Helena, Penny y Riley corrieron hacia aquella capsula.

Andy y Birgit se encargaron de apagar el fuego, mientras que Helena con su telequinesis abrio la capsula, de la cual salieron Henry y Jessica.

-Mamá! papá!- exclamo Margo

-Niñas! oh que bueno que esten bien!- exclamo Henry

-Jessica!- exclamo Anna

-Anna!- exclamo Jessica

La pelirroja y la cobriza corrieron y se abrazaron

-Que les paso?!- pregunto Margo

-La Conquistadora nos atrapo, iba a matarnos, Sherman nos ayudo a escapar- explico Henry

-Y donde esta?- pregunto Riley

-La Conquistadora se lo llevo, el la va a ayudar a maximizar sus poderes- explico Jessica

-QUE!?- exclamaron los adultos


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS DE VUELTA A UN NUEVO CAPITULO.**

 **Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: JAJA, MUY BUENO TU CHISTE ESO DE QUE KADEN UTILIZO UNA METRALLETA PARA EMBARAZAR A PETUNIA, JEJE, Y NOP, ELLA NO SE SOMETIO A NINGUN TRATAMIENTO PARA EMBARAZARSE DE 6 BEBÉS, TODO FUE GRACIAS A KADEN, Y SI, SANTA ME TRAJO LO QUE PEDI, UN POCO ANTES, PERO TODO LO QUE TRAJO ME GUSTO, SI EN CIERTA FORMA MIKE Y PAMELA TIENEN ALGO DE RAZON, DE QUE LAS FAMILIAS DE ANDY Y EL RESTO SON UN POCO RARAS, PERO APENAS LOS CONOCEN, ASI QUE ES NORMAL.**

 **PERO SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Mientras tanto Bifrost y Bodile veian que algo en el cielo se acercaba.

-Oigan, pueden dejar de hablar por un segundo?- pregunto Bifrost nerviosa

-Porque? que sucede?- pregunto Elsa

-Deberiamos preocuparnos por eso?- pregunto Bifrost

Todos voltearon y vieron efectivamente como aquel objeto se acercaba a gran velocidad.

A los pocos segundos aquel objeto se estrello, era una capsula de escape.

Andy, Birgit, Antonio, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Kurt, Helena, Penny y Riley corrieron hacia aquella capsula.

Andy y Birgit se encargaron de apagar el fuego, mientras que Helena con su telequinesis abrio la capsula, de la cual salieron Henry y Jessica.

-Mamá! papá!- exclamo Margo

-Niñas! oh que bueno que esten bien!- exclamo Henry

-Jessica!- exclamo Anna

-Anna!- exclamo Jessica

La pelirroja y la cobriza corrieron y se abrazaron

-Que les paso?!- pregunto Margo

-La Conquistadora nos atrapo, iba a matarnos, Sherman nos ayudo a escapar- explico Henry

-Y donde esta?- pregunto Riley

-La Conquistadora se lo llevo, el la va a ayudar a maximizar sus poderes- explico Jessica

-QUE!?- exclamaron los adultos

Mientras tanto cerca de la tierra, una de las naves gigantes con forma de anillo lanzaban naves menores hacia el cielo noruego.

Devuelta en Arendelle...

-Elsa! los satelites detectaron objetos no identificados atravezando la atmosfera!- exclamo uno de los guardias

-Que todos se preparen, evacuen la ciudad! activen las defensas! y denle al equipo lo que nesecite!- ordeno Elsa

Momentos despues todos estaban preparados con sus trajes, Mason traia puesta su armadura de combate, entre Penny y Riley controlaban un robot mecanico rojo con negro y gracias a cierto artefacto proporcionado por Ed y Angelita, podian volver el robot invisible, y tambien Petunia estaba con ellas ya que con su embarazo de sextillizos no podia pelear.

Mike y Pamela ahora con sus nuevos trajes de nanotecnologia corrian a donde todos se reunian, al borde del Fiordo.

Acto seguido, Elsa con ayuda de sus hijos, Andy e Idun, y los hijos de estos congelaron el Fiordo, y tambien con ayuda de Birgit.

Despues de eso, Elsa creo colosales grupos de soldados hechos de hielo, los cuales median 3 metros de alto y tenian la piel azul, ojos rojos y armas de Hielo como lanzas, espadas y masos con picos.

Por su parte Helena, Kurt y sus hijos (al menos los mayores) , junto con las familias de Ellinor, Kristy y Angelita, crearon escudos de energia magica, la unica diferente era Kristy quien tenia sus alas mecanicas.

Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Liv, Jessica y Henry por su avanzada edad tenian que unos trajes que les mejoraban la condicion para que pudieran moverse mejor.

En cuanto Kaden, el venia preparado pues el traia un arma que era una furion del lanzallamas de su madre Lucy, El arma congeladora de Gru y el arma de neutrones de Dru y tambien tenia su ejercito de minios a los que habia sometido a una dosis del PX-41 volviendolos morados.

Zita, Edith y Agnes estaban preparadas, Zita con una metralleta, Edith ya estaba convertida en una gigante de piedra y Agnes ya estaba armada con su arco y flechas.

Y tambien estaban los muchos sobrinos de Hans con sus respectivas familias.

Un ejercito de soldados alemanes que fueron proporcionados por los abuelos de Kurt.

Otro que fue proporcionado por los padres de Liv.

Y el ultimo que era de soldados ingleses.

Las naves se estrellaron en el hielo y de ellas, Corvus, Proxima, Giganta y Obsidian salieron.

Margo, Antonio, Andy, Helena y Elsa se acercaron a los heraldos de la Conquistadora.

-La Conquistadora ya viene y va a obtener lo que quiere- respondio Proxima

-No creo que eso pase- opino Antonio

-Ahora estan en Arendelle, la Conquistadora no obtendra mas que sangre y polvo- respondio Elsa

-Bien, tenemos sangre de sobra- respondio Proxima

Proxima levanto el brazo y las naves que estaban a sus espaldas empezaron a abrir sus compuertas.

Mientras tanto todos veian como esas puertas se abrian.

-Se rindieron?- pregunto Zita

-Yo no lo diria asi- opino Antonio quien acababa de regresar.

De esas gigantescas naves salieron unos alienigenas muy similares a los Xenomorfos de las peliculas de Alien, los cuales empezaron a correr como desesperados hacia Arendelle.

Acto seguido, Elsa creo grandes barreras de Hielo cerca de esos alienigenas, pero fue inutil pues estos la rompieron.

-No puede ser- opino Zita

-La hicimos enojar- opino Margo

Las criaturas empezaron a acercarse mas y mas, asi que entre Zita, Kaden y Kristy empezaron a dispararles.

-Ya vieron los dientes de esas cosas?!- pregunto Kristy quien volo muy cerca

Regresa Kristy, o te vas a quemar las alas- opino Mason

-Ese era mi chiste- se quejo Antonio

Mason, junto a Carl, Jill y Abby volaban con sus armaduras lanzando bombas, pero desgraciadamente estas no hacian nada.

-Este sera el fin de Arendelle- opino Kristoff

-Y sera el mas noble escrito, hermano- agrego Liv

Elsa paso al frente a dar la orden de atacar.

-Finalmente y como nunca!- grito Elsa

Todo el ejercito se echo a correr hacia los alienigenas.

Antonio se prendio en llamas al igual que su hija, Margo se volvio de metal cromado y creo una tabla de surf para volar e ir lanzando descargas electricas.

Todos empezaron a pelear, Antonio lanzaba sus gigantescas llamaradas, Margo electrocutaba a los alienigenas y destruia sus naves, Zita les disparaba, Penny, Riley y Petunia con su robot mecanico golpeaban a los alienigenar los cuales con sus mandibulas gigantes intentaban despedazarlo.

Andy, Birgit e Idun hacian sus mayores esfuerzos por atrapar a los alienigenas en bloques de hielo mientras se deslizaban en el aire con una rampa.

Por su parte los minios deboraban a los alienigenas.

Helena con sus poderes de hechicera empezo a deformar el suelo y luego atrapaba a los alienigenas con su lazo magico y luego con su telequinesis los despedazaba.

Anna, Kristoff, Liv, Hans, Jessica y Henry ahora con sus nuevos trajes volvian a tener fuerzas como de un androide de combate y golpeaban fuertemente a los alienigenas.

Mike y Pamela corrian para darles golpes electricos a los alienigenas.

Mientras Helena junto con sus hijos mayores despedazaban a los alienigenas, Proxima golpeo a helena en la cabeza y la derribo.

-Nunca ganaran- respondio Giganta

-Quien dice?- pregunto Margo apareciendo junto a Birgit

Birgit congelo el corazon de Proxima y se convirtio en estatua de hielo instantaneamente.

Mientras que Margo agarro a Giganta y la partio a la mitad

Mientras tanto Obsidian fue decapitado por el robot que era controlado por Penny, Riley y Petunia.

Por su parte, Antonio estaba tan distraido peleando que no se dio cuenta de que Corvus estaba detras de el para matarlo, pero Kurt fue mas rapido y apuñalo a Corvus.

-Y una vez me hiciste eso, y no fui fan- opino Kurt

-Gracias Fitzherbert- opino Antonio

El ejercito de alienigenas habia sido derrotado y tambien hubo algunas bajas en el equipo de Arendelle.

-Bueno... eso fue facil- opino Bruni

En ese momento un viento empezo a resoplar, y de un portal entre los arboles, salio una figura femenina, era la Conquistadora...


	17. Chapter 17

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS AL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, PARA LOS QUE NO SEPAN, YO TENIA LA META DE ACABAR ESTE FIC ANTES DE QUE ACABE EL AÑO Y VEO QUE SI LO CUMPLI, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN LA HISTORIA TENDRA SU DESENLACE EN EL ULTIMO FIC EL CUAL SE TITULARA "Time Force: Tiempo Infinito".**

 **LA VERDAD ES QUE ME HE DIVERTIDO MUCHO ESTE AÑO, ESCRIBI MAS HISTORIAS DE LAS QUE IMAGINE, ESCRIBI "Homecoming", "Una Historia del Tiempo", "Lethal Protector" "La Sombra del Tiempo", ESTE FIC, TAMBIEN ACABE EL DE "El Acta de Registro", DEBO DECIR QUE SI ESTOY UN POCO IMPRESIONADO.**

 **ASI QUE PARA MEJOR, VAYAMOS AL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC...**

El ejercito de alienigenas habia sido derrotado y tambien hubo algunas bajas en el equipo de Arendelle.

-Bueno... eso fue facil- opino Bruni

En ese momento un viento empezo a resoplar, y de un portal entre los arboles, salio una figura femenina, era la Conquistadora...

La Conquistadora ahora lucia diferente, tenia puesta una armadura morada con negro, sus ojos emitian brillo color morado, su piel era casi llegando a negro pero las pocas venas que se alcanzaban a ver emitian pequeños brillos morados, y su cabello rojo ahora estaba en llamas.

-Es ella- respondio Andy

Todos se echaron a correr hacia la Conquistadora, quien gracias a sus nuevos poderes los quitaba del camino de manera telequinetica.

Pero Riley aparecio y empezo a golpearla.

-Donde esta Sherman! dimelo!- gritaba Riley mientras golpeaba a la Conquistadora.

Luego de muchos golpes, Riley se detuvo.

-Solo dire esto una vez mas, ¿Donde esta Sherman?- pregunto Riley

-El... ahora esta en el otro lado, con el Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina...- respondio la Conquistadora

-Que?- pregunto Riley mortificada

-Y tu te iras con ellos... madre- agrego la Conquistadora

Acto seguido, la Conquistadora apuñalo a Riley en el pecho, cosa que la termino matando.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Penny con horror viendo esa escena

El cuerpo de Riley ahora inherte cayo al suelo.

En ese momento vaipos rayos de energia aparecieron en el cuerpo de la Conquistadora

Ahora tenia sus poderes al maximo.

Justo en ese momento, Mike y Pamela aparecieron y empezaron a golpear con su supervelocidad a la Conquistadora, y claro esta respondia a los ataques golpeandolos tambien hasta hacerlos sangrar de la cara.

Pamela si fue derrotada, pero Mike seguia dando pelea.

-Nunca podran ganar- respondio la Conquistadora

-Tu quieres que te mate no es cierto?- pregunto Mike recuperando el aliento

-Ningun lugar puede contra mi, lo sabes, adelante! matame!- grito la Conquistadora

-NOOO! yo se lo que quiero! pero tu no puedes destruir quienes somos! vamos a encerrarte! y pasaras el resto de tu miserable vida! en una jaula! sabiendo que este planeta, te rechazo! te golpeo! YOOO! GANE CARAJO!- grito Mike

La Conquistadora coloco su mano en el hombro del rubio.

-Debiste... Debiste apuntar a la cabeza- respondio La Conquistadora

Acto seguido la Conquistadora chasqueo los dedos y todo alrededor se puso blanco.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito Mike

El ambiente cambio, La Conquistadora estaba en un callejon de Nueva york, al voltear vio a un niño pelirrojo de 7 años y ojos color ambar de pie y viendola fijamente con ojos llorosos.

El ambiente volvio a cambiar, volvia a estar en Arendelle.

-Que haz hecho? QUE HAZ HECHO?!- grito Mike

La Conquistadora huyo a travez de uno de sus portales.

El resto del equipo comenzo a levantarse.

Pamela se levanto y fue con su hermano.

-A donde fue?- pregunto Antonio- Mike?

-Ehm... Antonio?- pregunto Zita

El pelinegro volteo hacia su hermana y vio como esta desaparecia y se convertia en cenizas.

Antonio se acerco a lo que quedo de su hermana, justo en ese momento Margo llego.

-Que paso?- pregunto Margo

Justo en ese momento Margo empezo a desaparecer y se convirtio en cenizas.

-Margo no!- exclamo Antonio

El pelinegro habia perdido a su hermana y a su esposa en menos de un minuto, pero en ese momento el tambien desaparecio.

-Papá!- exclamo Alexia quien estaba lastimada de sus 2 piernas

Mientras tanto, varios soldados tambien empezaron a desaparecer al igual que la mitad de los minions.

Cerca de ahi, Elsa intentaba levantarse.

-Arriba mamá! arriba!- respondio Idun llegando con Vidar- este no es lugar para morir

Acto seguido, Idun y Vidar desaparecieron convirtiendose en cenizas.

-Hija?- pregunto Elsa empezando a derramar lagrimas

Cerca de ahi Helena y Kurt fueron los siguientes en desaparecer.

Carl, Mason, Jill y Abby fueron los siguientes.

Edith y Agnes fueron las siguientes.

-Algo muy raro esta pasando- respondio Kristy

La cobriza desaparecio junto con Ken

Ellinor y Elliott fueron los siguientes mientras Andy y Birgit los veian sin entender que pasaba.

-Tranquilo hijo- respondio Hans a Andy

-Que que pasa?- pregunto Andy desapareciendo junto con Birgit

-Papá!- exclamaron las 5 hijas del platinado

Mientras tanto los 6 hijos de Peabody y Angostina tambien desaarecieron

Petunia bajaba del robot para encontrarse con Kaden.

Pero el fue el siguiente en desaparecer, y justo en ese momento Petunia empezo a sentir un dolor en su interior.

-Tia! estas bien?- pregunto Pamela ayudandola junto con Mike

-Hijos?- pregunto Penny empezando a desaparecer

-No... mamá! no!- exclamaron Mike y Pamela corriendo a abrazar a su madre

-Lo siento- respondio Penny derramando lagrimas mientras desaparecia y se convertia en cenizas

Mike y Pamela empezaron a derramar lagrimas.

-No es cierto- respondio Mike abrazando a su hermana

Los pocos sobrevivientes estaban devastados, La Fuerza del Tiempo habia muerto, la Conquistadora de tiempo habia ganado.

Habian perdido...


	18. Epilogo

**AH... QUE DIJERON? QUE TODO TERMINARIA MAL? PUES SI, TODO ACABO MAL, PERO AQUI EN EL EPILOGO PODRAN VER EL RAYO DE ESPERANZA QUE VENDRA EN EL PROXIMO FIC...**

Si bien en la Tierra la Fuerza del Tiempo había muerto y los pocos sobrevivientes habían quedado traumados física y Psicologicamente.

En el espacio a varios años luz de la tierra, una nave espacial, zurcaba el cosmos, mientras su tripulación cantaba, eran Los Grandes Heroes.

Hiro: _Hey ya'll prepare yourself for the rubberband man_

-Canten todos!- exclamo el pelinegro

 _You've never heard a sound_

 _Like the rubberband man_

 _You're bound to lose control_

 _When the rubberband starts to jam_

-Alguien mas sabe cuanto mas durara esto? Llevamos años en esta nave zurcando el espacio- opino Wasabi

-Ay no es para tanto, solo llevamos unos pocos años, además, es espacio es lindo, toda la galaxia suena al ritmo de nuestra música- opino Miguel

-Que suerte que te fuiste por un lado mas retro y dejaste atrás ese lado metalero- opino Honey

-A mi me gustaba- opino Coco

-Si consideras que cuando tocaron eso tu y Miguel intentaron matarme, si, era una buena faceta- opino Hiro

-Si bueno, eso fue hace años, quieren que ponga otra cancion?- pregunto Miguel

-Claro!- sonrio Honey

-Ay que hice para merecer esto?- se quejo Wasabi

-Ay no seas amargado- opino Hiro

Miguel puso otra cancion y toda la tripulacion empezo a cantar...

Todos: _Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa_

 _Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa_

Hiro: _Alo, Salut, Sunt Eu, un Haiduc  
Si Te Rog, Iubirea mea Primeste Fericirea_

Miguel y Gogo: _Alo, Alo, Sunt Eu, Picasso  
Ti-am dat beep  
Si Sunt Voinic  
Dar Sa Stii Nu-ti Cer Nimic_

Todos: _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai  
_

 _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai  
_

Hiro: _Te Sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,  
Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea._

Miguel y Gogo: _Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.  
_

Todos: _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai  
_

 _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai  
_

 _Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa_ _Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa_ _Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa_ _Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa_

Todos: _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai  
_

 _Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei  
nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Nu Ma, Nu Ma Iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai_

La cancion termino y mientras los chicos reian, Wasabi se lamentaba de su existencia

-Si hay un dios... se que el me odia- opino Wasabi

En ese momento un objeto se estampo contra la ventana de la cabina.

-Pero que carajos?- pregunto Fred

Ese objeto era una niña de 15 años, cabello rojo, lentes circulares, y su ropa estaba desgastada, era Kaitlyn

Los grandes héroes metieron a Kaitlyn a la nave y la analizaron.

-Como pudo una niña terminar aquí?- pregunto Hiro

-Es linda- opino Miguel

-Miguel, calma tus hormonas- opino Gogo

-Baymax, analízala- respondió Tadashi

Del traje del pelinegro salio una luz muy similar a la de un escáner.

-Mis sensores indican que esta niña lleva dormida por mas de 2 años- respondio Baymax

-Dormida? Eso es posible?- pregunto Hiro

-No debería- opino Baymax

-Despiertenla- respondio Hiro

Con un electrochoque provocado por Baymax, la pelirroja despertó de golpe con la respiracion agitada poniendo en alerta a los Grandes Heroes.

Kaitlyn volteo y vio quienes la habían rescatado.

-Y ustedes quienes son?- pregunto Kaitlyn

 **CONTINUARA...**


End file.
